Grojband Between Me & You
by Freelance360
Summary: *APPS OPEN FOR OC's* Before their last weekend of summer end and their highschool life begin, Corey and the gang go to the new amusement park to have some fun. But they get more than what they hoped for. Sorry I suck with summaries but plz read. For now its rated T but wIll be rated M later on *APPS OPEN for OC's*
1. I Have To Tell You How I Feel

**A/N: Just felt like doing a Grojband Fanfic I hope you guys enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_The band is in the garage chillin and planning on where they are gonna go for the weekend. Corey, Kin, and Kon are talking about where they should go while Laney who has her headphones is listening to Dragonforce's "Through the fire and the flames" at maximum volume._

"Well it's friday sooo what do you guys want to do this weekend?" asks Corey. "I feel like going to that amusement park that just opened"

"I wanna go there!" shouts Kin and Kon in unison

"Hey Lanes" shouts Corey trying to get her attention. "Lanes do you wanna go to the new amusement park?" Seeing that his shouting isn't getting anywhere he puts his face only inches away from Laney's face which surprises the red head.

"Whoa Cor-Co-Core what are you doing?" yells a blushing Lanes

"Oh sorry about that Lanes but I was asking if you wanna go to the amusement park with us this weekend" smiles Corey.

"Ye-ye-yeah I totally wanna go!" says a stammering Laney. *Oh my gosh I can't believe Core was that close to my face… we were so close that we could had kissed* thinking a frantic Laney

"Hey Lanes you ok you're face is red" asks a concerned Corey. "Do you have a fever?"

"No I'm good" says Lanes trying to calm down.

"Oh ok so how about tomorrow we go around 10 A.M.

"Well looks like we got that out of the way so I'm gonna head home early ok guys"

"Ok take care!" says the guys

Corey waits for Laney it leave the garage and says to the twins "I hope she feels better"

On her short journey home Laney is trying to calm herself down for tomorrow. "Ok Laney you can do this you're just spending the time with the guys as always" All of a sudden Laney bumps into some who turns out to be her arch rival Lenny.

"Hey watch where ya going" shouts Lenny. "I don't want your filth to get on my clothes"

"Oh shut up pretty boy oh wait you gotta be pretty to be one" snaps Laney

"Shut up I can't believe I'm arguing with you you're not even worth my time" says a pissed Lenny."Goodbye Grojbage". Lenny walks away and says under his breath while blushing "oh crap my heart was racing just being near her. I hope i wasn't blushing I need to hurry on home"

Laney just getting up from the ground brushes herself off and says to herself "Man I hate that dude. Well I got better things to deal with like what imma do when me and the gang go to the amusement park" Laney arrives home and takes a shower during that time she was thinking about Corey and if she should tell Corey how she feels."Maybe tomorrow would be a good way to separate Core from the twins and let him know how I feel. But how would he take it though? Will I even have the guts to tell him? Ugh! forget it the right moment will come soon…hopefully" She gets out the shower and puts on her sleeping clothes and goes to bed.

Meanwhile, Corey now in bed had two people on his mind and that's Laney Penn and Lanes from Grojband in ways that was making his whole body blush red . "Ugh! Why can't I get her out of my mind?!" says a frustrated Corey. "I can't think of her like that she is my best friend can I? I know I'll just tell her about these feelings tomorrow and I bet we'll laugh it off and continue being good friends. I just hope our friendship isn't messed up after this" sighs Corey as he goes to sleep.

Time passes and its time for the gang to meet up at the new amusement park. Corey and the twins are there waiting on Laney who is late

"Hey guys is Lanes picking up her cell?" asks a conerned Corey

"Shes not picking up Core" says Kin calling Laney's phone just to hear her voice mail come on

Suddenly someone sneaks up on Corey and covers his eyes."Guess Who?" says the the msterious person with a feminine voice

"Lanes is that you?" asks Corey

"Yep" answers the red head with a smile on her face

**Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace.**


	2. No Way

**A/N: I kinda rushed on this one I hope ya'll like it **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Suddenly someone sneaks up on Corey and covers his eyes."Guess Who?" says the the mysterious person with a feminine voice

"Lanes is that you?" asks Corey

"Yep" answers the red head with a smile on her face

Corey turns around when he hears her voice and says "Lanes where were you I was worried about you?"

Lanes blushes a little once she hears Corey says he was worried and says "Sorry I got kinda held up my mother tried to make me wear something more girly but I was able to escape when she turned around"

"Well you look good the way you are" complemented Core. *Wait a minute why am I'm saying some old cliche complement to Lanes* thinking Corey

"Um… Thanks Core" smiles a blushing Laney *Ok calm down it just Core being nice as always* thinking Laney *But why did it feel like there was more feeling in it though*

"Hey guys what are you doing we need to hurry up and go in before the lines for the rides get long" says Kin

"Oh sorry about that guys come on Lanes" says Corey who grabs hold of Laney's hand to pull her towards the entrance

Lanes starts blushing like crazy as Corey is holding her hand as they hurry up towards the entrance of the amusement park. But when the gang is together Lanes sees something she didn't want to see and she says "No fucking way!"

"What's wrong Lanes" asks the boys worried

Lanes with daggers in her eyes points and says "Look over there. It's the Newmans"

"Oh crap not them" says Kon

"I really don't feel like arguing with them today guys" says Corey who then steals a glance at Laney and blushes when he says "Besides I got better things to worry about"

From the corner of Laney's vision she see Corey looking at her and blushing at her and she then says under her breath with a smile on her face "No fucking way!"

Corey and the gang try to blend in with the crowd so the Newmans wouldn't see them but unfortunately Carrie spots Corey and the gang so she goes to where they are and so does her band to cause some controversy.

"Well well well look what we got here gang?" says Carrie as she walks towards Corey and the gang.

Each of the band members came face to face with their rivals. They all gave each other hateful looks except for Lenny who was slightly blushing at Laney which both surprised and creeped her out.

"We better not see you guys around here or there will be trouble you got that Riffin?!" snaps Carrie

"Whatever you say darling" says Corey sarcastically

With Corey's last remark Carrie blushes and says "Whatever you better remember what I told you!" after that Carrie and her crew starts to walk away.

"Ugh man those Newmans piss me off!" says a irritated Kon

"Yeah…. you said it" says a still creeped out Laney

"You ok Lanes?" asks Kin

"I'm good" says Laney. *Why was Lenny looking at me like that?* Laney says thinking to herself

"Well where you guys wanna go to first?" asks Corey

"I wanna go to the Vomit Rocket!" shouts the twins in unison

"They say that every person who's ridden it has puked" says Kin.

"Yeah and me and Kin are gonna try and be the first people ever to come out not puking" says Kon with enthusiasm

"Well I wanted to go check out the Rockin Roller coaster" says Corey. "They said is has a 250 ft drop and you can listen to rock music during the ride!" smiles Corey "What about you Lanes?"

When Lanes is asked where she would like to go she says "I wanna go on the Rockin Roller coaster too but I'm kinda afraid of heights though"

Corey puts his hand on Laney's shoulder and says with a smile"Don't worry Lanes you won't be alone you got me".

Laney eyes turns into pink hearts from Corey's words and says "Ok"

"Corey and Lanes sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" says the twins while in unison

"Awww shut up!" snaps Laney

The twins laugh and Kin says "Well we will gett going"

"We'll call you two when we get off ok" says Kon

Corey nods in agreement and says "Ok and we'll do the same"

With that the gang go their separate ways with Kin and Kon going to the Vomit Rocket and Corey and Laney going to the Rockin Roller coaster.

"Hmm the line isn't all that long" says Laney relieved."It looks like its gonna be at least a hour wait though"

"Yeah well its better than waiting three hours" says Corey

Corey and Laney head to the line to wait to go on the ride when they suddenly bump into a couple which to their horror are the Newman's Carrie and Lenny

"OH NO!" snaps Laney

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review**


	3. Hold My Hand

**A/N: Wassup Everyone here with a new chapter sorry had a little writers block I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Corey and Laney head to the line to wait to go on the ride when they suddenly bump into a couple which to their horror are the Newman's Carrie and Lenny

"OH NO!" snaps Laney

Carrie and Lenny turn around to see their rivals just entering the line to go on the roller coaster.

"Where the hell do you two think you're going?!" snaps Carrie

"Um I believe me and Lanes is going on the roller coaster" says Corey

"Um I think not!" snaps Carrie

"And why not?!" retorts Laney "It doesn't look like girly boy over there has a problem with us here"

"Lets see because I'm not gonna be waiting in line to go on a roller coaster with the two people I hate the most!" answers Carrie "And I know Lenny feels the same way too"

"Yeah so you and your boyfriend should just go somewhere else!" snaps a blushing Lenny

"B-B-B-BOYFRIEND?!" stammers Corey, Laney, and surprisingly Carrie

" No no no no no! Come on now we're not like that dude" says Corey waking his hands. "We will always be best friends" *Wait what the hell am I saying I want us like that*

"Yeah….we're not even close to being together like that" says Laney as she lowers her head. *What was I thinking!* says Laney thinking *Core actually going out with me…. shit I have a better chance going out with Lenny*

Carrie looks at Laney's reaction to Corey's words and shakes her head and smiles when she says "You know what? I don't really wanna go on here anyways. Come on Lenny"

"Bu-But I thought you wanted to-" says lenny

"But nothing just hurry up and come on!" snaps Carrie

Lenny follows Carrie's orders and leaves the line and they both leave to go somewhere else.

"Well I'm glad that's over with" says Corey smiling "Um Lanes whats wrong?"

"I'm good just was thinking about something.." says Laney with her head down trying to hold back her tears

"Lanes don't you dare lie to me" says Corey in a serious tone as he lifts Laney's face

"I'm fine Core!" says Laney irritated as she slapped Corey's hand away from her face "Come on lets get in line before we have to wait longer"

"Okay" says puzzled

Corey and Lanes waited in line for about an hour and a half. During that time it was very silent and awkward. Corey tried to make conversation but Laney would only stare at him with daggers in her eyes. Later on they finally get seated in the rollercoaster that sits two in each of its 8 rows. theres a screen in front of them where it shows bands name

"Soooo Lanes you wanna choose the song?" asks Corey *Maybe that would cheer her up*

Laney looks at Corey, rolls her eyes, and says "Why yes I would Gladly choose the song"

She looks through the selections where she sees Paramore. She selects Paramore and the first song that comes up is "Ignorance" Laney smiles which kinda worries Corey as she selects the song.

"Sooo um what song did you choose Lanes?" asks a curious Corey

"Ignorance by Paramore" replies Laney with a smile.

"Oh cool" says Corey *This might be a long ride* Corey thought to himself

The ride begins to start with the music starting to blast and everyone going up slowly to the top of the ride. Laney trying to act tough is shaking and Corey spots this.

"Hey Lanes don't worry I'm here" smiles Corey

Laney then stops trying to act tough and tears start to fall from her eyes when she says "Core please hold my hand… I'm….scared"

Corey does so and then they are at the top of the ride about to drop 250 ft when Corey says "Lanes I hope your ready"

Laney stops crying and says "Yeah I am" with a smile

They then dropped at full speed and following that went through twists,turns, loops and two more drops at high speeds. It was thrill ride for Corey except for the song being played which made Corey think about many things. So when the ride ended Corey felt like shit while Laney was trembling in fear from the ride.

Corey gets out the ride and sees that Laney is still sitting down. "Um Lanes its time to get out"

"Core I need help" says a trembling Laney "I can't move my legs"

Corey laughs and says "Ok i got ya Lanes". Corey get lanes out of the ride and head out to the exit of the ride. Where they sit on a bench not too far from the exit of the ride.

"I'm about to go call the twins and see how they're doing" says Corey walking off

Laney is sitting down and thinking to herself *Man I really can't stay mad at him can't I?* Laney shakes her head and the says to herself "Ok I know i might get rejected but I think I should at least tell him"

"Yo Kin how you guys doing?" asks Corey on the phone with Kin. "Me and Lanes are just getting out the roller coaster"

"Not good man" says Kin. "Me and Kon are still in this long line and right next to Kim and Konnie!. Its been so damn awkward and frustrating man! Kon and Konnie can't stop staring each other with evil glares and for some reason every damn time I look at Kim she's starts blushing man."

"Wow that is awkward and frustrating" laughs Corey

"Hey this shit isn't funny man!" snaps Kin

"Ok ok my bad bro" says Corey "Anyways I'll call you later ok"

"Wait a minu-" says Kin before Corey hangs up on him

Corey walks to Laney who has now made her mind up about what to do and says "Hey Laney what you wanna do next?"

"Well I wanna…. well I need… to tell you something" says a nervous Laney blushing

"What is it Lanes?" asks Corey

"Well… the thing is Core… I…I… like you" says a embarrassed Laney

Corey shocked at what Laney says and takes a few steps back and says "Um well Lanes I'm sorry to say this but I don't like you that way the thing is-"

Before Corey could finish his sentence Laney tries to dash off but Corey is able to grab her arm before she could escape.

"LET ME GO CORE!" shouted a heart broken Laney

"NO I WON'T LANES!" retorted Corey as he pulls Lanes so close to him that their bodies are touching each other.

"Let go of me Core I...I don-"

Corey kisses Laney to stop her from talking and says "Now let me finish I don't like you Lanes… I…. I love you"

** Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace.**


	4. Who Did You See!

**A/N: Wassup everyone sorry for the delay just starting college and all anyways hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Corey kisses Laney to stop her from talking and says "Now let me finish I don't like you Lanes… I…. I love you"

All Laney can do is blush and softly cry into Corey's chest and think *OMG HE LOVES ME BACK!*

Corey hugs Laney tight when and says "Look Lanes I had these feelings for a while now and I want to know if you would be my girlfriend"

Lanes still having her face planted into Core's chest says "YES I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND"

Corey smiles and says "Hey Lanes can you lift your head up I wanna see your face"

Laney does as Corey asks and says while smiling "Happy now"

"I've been happy" smiles Corey "But wait!"

"Whats wrong?" asks a worried Laney

"How are gonna tell the twins though?" asks Corey

"Yeah I didn't think about that" says Laney "Hey are they still at that ride?"

"Yep and with the Newman twins to boot" says Corey shaking his head

"No!" says Lanes

"Yeah I know" says Corey "I wonder how they're doing"

Meanwhile, at the Vomit Rocket Kin was impatiently waiting while Kon and Konnie is still giving each other evil glares and Kim still blushes every time Kin looks her way.

"Why? Why me?!" says Kin to himself

then all of a sudden Kin sees that they are about to get on the ride and he went to his lil brother and says "Hey Kon can you stop staring at Konnie for a minute"

"No way bro I'm in the middle of war right now" says Kon as he is still glaring daggers at Konnie

"Ok whatever" says Kin who creeps up to Kon's ear and whispers "Don't blame me if words get out about your thing bout you-know-who"

Once Kon hear those words he jumps in fear and turns to Kin and says "You wouldnt" says Kon with fear in his voice

"Oh yes I would" says Kin with a smile on his face

"Please don't bro I'll do anything!" says Kon on his knees begging

"I know anyways we need to get ready for the ride we're almost up" says Kin

"Ok" replies Kon

"Oh and Kim" says Kin looking at Kim who blushes as soon as he looks her way

"I not too long found out why you're acting this way and all I have to say is lemme think about it" smiles Kin

When Kim heard Kin's words she fainted into her twin Konnie who is confused with what is going on and asks "What the hell did you just do to my sister?!"

"Oh nothing you need to know about" says Kin "Anyways its about time me and Kon become the first people to not barf after riding the Vomit Rocket"

Soon the the pair of twins get on the Vomit Rocket which is

"You ready Kon?" asks Kin

"Yep" answers Kon

The twins buckle up in their seats and ride the gruesome Vomit Rocket which has a 280 ft lift and drop and then after that has 8 loops and 6 sharp high speed turns with ending with it ending with a twist turn. Its so punishing that every rider has so far vomited after riding it. The ride starts to go.

"Here we go bro" says Kon nervous

"Yeah godspeed lil bro" says Kin

After Kins words they blast off to the top of the ride and they're at the top of the ride about to drop.

"I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE!" screams Kon

"Yea I can too-" Kin says as he then looks around the park and sees something he never thought would happen. "Wait a minute is that-" before Kin could say another word the ride drops and shit gets real.

During the ride other people in the ride are already close to throwing up by the time they hit the 5th loop. Kin, Kon, Kim, and Konnie are enduring the ride so far. When the ride reaches the eight loop and some people in the eighth row started to vomit.

"Oh shit the vomit shower is starting" yells Kon

The ride speeds up and starts heading for the sharp turns. The Grojband and Newman Twins are still enduring the ride when they start with the first sharp turn to the right and then a sharp turn to the left and this happened three more times and then the last segment the twist turn. The twist had most of the people throwing up except for the pair of twins. After that the ride was finally over with. Everyone except for the twins hurried somewhere to throw up.

"Wow that was easy" says Kon

"Yeah I thought this was suppose to be a challenge" says Konnie "This was too eas-" before Konnie could finish talking she started to throw up

"Oh Konnie!" exclaims Kim who helps her twin up and says "Come one lets get you to the bathroom"

Kim and Konnie leave to go to the bathroom

"Yo Kin you ok man?" asks Kon "You've haven't said anything since we was about to drop"

Kin is staring into space and he then turns to his little brother and says "I'm good just thinking about something. Anyways lemme call Corey and let them know that we got off the ride"  
Back to Corney Transition

Corey and Laney are now at a food vendor getting something to eat when Kin calls

"Hey wait a minute Lanes" says Corey " Its the twins lemme see whats going on"

"Ok" replies Laney

"Wassup guys how was the Vomit Rocket?" asks Corey

"It was awesome and we didn't barf at all" says Kin "Well except for Konnie though"

"Awesome…. wait you was riding with them?" asks Corey

"Yeah they were no trouble though" says Kin "Anyways Corey get this when we was on the ride right before we dropped I saw… with …. and they were…."

"Wow well if you guys wanna find us we'll be in the food vendor near the roller coaster" after Corey just learned what Kin saw he was in a frozen state of shock for about a minute

"Hey Corey you ok are you good babe?" asks a worried Laney "Whats going? What did Kin just tell you?"

Corey slowly turns his head towards Laney and says "When Kin was on the ride he saw ….. with …. and they were …."

Laney's eyes popped up when she hears those words and asks "Wait you talking about our … and …..?"

"Yep and if you know who finds out this could get crazy" says Corey says with fear in his voice

"Well lets just hope that Kin was just seeing things" says Laney with a smile

"Ditto" says Corey "So Lanes what do you want to eat?"

"HOLY SHIT!" yells Laney as she looks off to something horrible

"Um Lanes I dont think they sell- HOLY SHIT!" says Corey as he looks at what Laney is looking at

**A/N: I wonder whats got Laney and Corey sooo freaked out about. Well anyways thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. OMG!

**A/N:Wassup everyone sorry for the wait I was too busy doing schoolwork and updating my other fanfic called the hangover. But without further ado here is the new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"HOLY SHIT!" yells Laney as she looks off to something horrible

"Um Lanes I don't think they sell- HOLY SHIT!" says Corey as he looks at what Laney is looking at.

Corey and Lanes hid behind the food vendor so they could hide from what they just saw.

"This is sooo not good Lanes" says Corey shaking in fear "I didn't see this coming"

"I know who would've thought that-" says Laney before Corey puts his hand on her mouth

"Shhh" says Corey "We gotta get outta here before they see us"

"Ok" says Laney quietly

Both Corey and Laney try to tiptoe they're way out of the area Scooby Doo style.

"Come on Lanes" says Corey who is tiptoeing

"Alright" says Lanes following Corey

Corey and Laney was almost close of getting out of sight of him and her. But all of a sudden they heard voices they didn't want to hear.

"Corey and Laney?!" gasps the couple

Corey and Laney slowly turn around and put on fake smiles when they say "Heeeey" and they then dashed off. Corey and Laney stopped running after they didn't see the couple. "Hey do you think we lost them Core?" asks Laney

"I don't know but-Oh no!" says Corey who sees the couple running towards them

Corey and Laney start to run again

"Oh crap! oh crap! oh crap! oh crap!" says Corey and Laney running as fast as they can. "We gotta get out of here" says

Corey reaches for his phone and calls Kin

**Kin and Kon Transition**

Kin and Kon was walking around the amusement park and talking

"Yo Kon" says Kin

"What up bro?" asks Kon

"I gotta ask ya why do you like her man?" asks Kin "You do know she is the enemy right?"

"I know bro but I can't help who I like" says Kon "Anyways you're one to talk"

"What do you mean by that?" asks Kin looking discouraged *Don't tell me he knows I like Kim* Kin thought to himself

"You know what I'm talking about bro!" says Kon "I know you got a thing for Lanes"

At that moment Kin's look on his face went from a discouraged look to a are you kidding me look

"You know I'm not as stupid as you think" smiles Kon

"Yea your stupidity actually exceeded my expectations!" says a now mad Kin shaking his head

Suddenly Kin's phone rings and he see its Corey calling.

"Who is it bro?" asks Kon

"Its Corey" says Kin who then answers the phone "Yo Corey wassup man"

"Code red! Code red! Code fucking red!" yells Corey

"Hey whats wrong Corey" asks Kin

Laney who is running with Corey snatches the phone for Corey and tells Kin "YOU WAS RIGHT ABOUT - AND - AND RIGHT NOW THEY ARE CHASING US!"

"OH…..MY…...GOD!" yells Kin on the other end

"Kin meet us at the exit we gotta get out of here" says Corey who gets the phone back from Laney

"You don't gotta tell me twice" replies Kin "We'll be there"

With that Kin hangs up the phone and looks at Kon and says "Bro its time to go"

"Go where?" asks Kon

"To the exit of the amusement park" says Kin

"Whats wrong bro?" asks Kon who unaware of the situation "Why do we gotta go there?"

Kin goes to Kon's ear and whispers what he saw when they was about to drop on the vomit 's face turned into a face of horror instantly.

"N-N-N-N NO WAY BRO!" exclaims Kon

"Yes way bro and to make matters worse they saw Corey and Laney and are chasing them" says Kin

"Damn this isn't going to end well is it bro?" asks Kon

Kin shakes his head and says "By my calculations we can end up in some deep shit by the end of the day"

"Aww man" says Kon "Kon don't like being in deep shit"

"Nobody does Kon" says Kin "Anyways come on bro we gotta hurry and meet up Corey and Laney"

With that Kin and Kon run to the exit

**Back To Corney Transition**

Corey and Laney was running from the couple.

"These guys don't let up" says Corey starting to get exhausted

"Yeah well we already know he can run for days but i'm surprised she is able to keep up" says a somewhat impressed yet also exhausted Laney.

Still running Corey grabs Laney's hand and pulls her to a nearby corner. Corey takes off his beanie and puts it on Laney. He then takes off his shirt and caves Laney into the wall.

"Core what are you do-" says Laney who is then suddenly kissed by Corey

The couple gets to where Corey and Laney are and look around.

"Where did they go?!" says the girl "We need to find them and quick!" Then they spot Corey and Laney making out.

the girl then walks over and asks "Um excuse me have you seen a boy about your height with a orange beanie and blue hair run around here?"

Corey pointed to left while still kissing Laney

"Thank you" says the couple

Once the couple was out of their sights Corey broke off the kiss ten seconds later.

"Whoo now that was close" says Corey licking his lips and then putting his stuff back on.

Laney was blushing all over speechless and her eyes turned into Pink Hearts. *OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!* thinking Laney

Corey sees Laney's current appearance and asks "Hey Lanes you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah I'm okay" answers Laney still blushing "I was just t-t-t-tired thats all"

"Well alright then Lanes we gotta go" says Corey who reaches his hand out to Laney

Laney grabs Corey's hand and says "Okay"

Corey and Laney leave to hurry and meet up with the twins. Shortly after Corey and Laney left, crying could be heard somewhere in the area.

About 20 minutes later Corey and Laney successfully get to the exit where they meet up with Kin and Kon.

"Hey guys we're here" says Corey

"Finally!" says a relieved Kin and Kon

"Sorry for making you guys wait we had to give them the slip" says Laney "How long was you guys waiting on us?"

"Not too long" says the twins in unison "maybe about…." All of a sudden the twins froze up

"Huh whats wrong guys?" asks Laney

"Yeah you guys are acting like you seen a ghost or something " says Corey

At that moment Corey and Laney feels someone taps their shoulder. They turn around to see who its. To their horror its the couple.

"Hey you guys" says the couple smiling

The gang gulps and says "Hey Mina...Hey Nick Mallory"

**A/N:I wonder who was crying? Well anyways please review and thanks for reading. Until next time peace.**


	6. Come Again?

**A/N: Back with a another one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I WON NOTHING!**

"Hey you guys" says the couple smiling

The gang gulps and says "Hey Mina...Hey Nick Mallory"

"How you guys doing?" smiling Mina

"Um….good?" says Corey and the gang who then looks at their wrists like they're wearing watches and says "Well look at the time"

"Wait a minute" says Nick "Nick Mallory and Mina need to talk with you guys"

"Sorry but we gotta go-" says Corey who trying to make a excuse

Mina goes to Corey and puts her hands on his shoulders then says "It can wait! What we have to tell you guys is important"

"Come on guys how bad could it be" says Laney

The guys look at each other and sigh when they say "Alright"

Nick and Mina takes the crew over to table near a food vendor and sit down

"Sooo what you guys gotta tell us other than you two dating" says Laney

"Well…well… the thing is…" says a nervous Mina fidgeting quite a bit

"Ohhh so you mean you guys are that?" asks Laney who reads Mina's body language

Mina shakes her head to agree with Laney

"What are you talking about Lanes?" asks the guys who are clueless

"Nick Mallory and Mina aren't exactly dating" says Nick Mallory who cuts in

"So whats wrong with that exactly?" asks Corey and the guys

Mina, Nick, and Lanes facepalms themselves

"It means that their friends with benefits" says Laney explaining it to Core and the twins

"Ohhh!" says the guys finally getting it

"Yep thats whats going on" says Mina slightly embarrassed

"But I still don't know whats so important you had to tell us about" says Corey

"Yeah Core does have a point" says Laney "We could've heard that another time"

"Huh?" says Mina "Didn't Trina tell you she's now dating Nick Mallory?"

"COME AGAIN?!" asks all the members of Grojband as their jaws drops

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa I didn't hear none of this from Trina" says Corey

"Wait you know we didn't hear a peep out of Trina when we was at the Garage yesterday" says Kin

"Yeah she would usually treat us like shit when we're in the garage" says Kon

"Oh so she must still be in a state of shock then" says Nick Mallory

"Well that would explain it" says Corey who then looks at Nick Mallory with slight anger in his eyes when he says "Then that means you are two timing"

"It's not what you think guys" says Mina cutting in "He's only going out with Trina because if she found out that me and Nick Mallory was seeing me I'll be dead meat"

"Yeah but wouldn't it be even worse if she found out you was messing around with him when he is "dating" her?" says Kon "I mean come on now"

Everyone looks at Kon with surprised looks on their face when he actually said something that made sense.

"What?!" asks Kon looking at everyone

"Wow you actually made sense Kon" says a very shocked Mina

"Well I know how it feels to be fooled"says Kon

"How exactly?" asks Laney

"Well to be honest with you guys I dated a girl a year ago and-" says Kon

"Huh?!" asks everyone including Kin

"Yeah I know right Kon actually dating" says Kon "Anyways you guys remember Tiffany Blake?"

"Yeah she was that cute girl you used to hang around with when you wasn't with us or with your other friends"

"Yeah Well I was dating her" reveals Kon

"Really?!" asks everyone

"Yeah it was during third quarter of last school year and I was starting to really like her but I found out she was cheating on me with my former friend Tim"

"Oh so thats why you and tim haven't been on good terms" says Kin

"Yeah and when I see this happening to someone else it makes me remember about last year"

"Look guys we're not doing this so we can make Trina unhappy" says Mina "We're low on options right now and this was the best we could think of at the moment"

"Well Honestly I don't give a damn about Trina really" says Laney a bluntly as she could

"Yeah but its too risky though" says Corey "I mean if you guys fuck up just one time Peaceville will become Hellville"

"Yeah Nick Mallory knows that but-" says Nick Mallory

"But what?" asks Corey who shows a glimpse of anger "You know you two are fucking with MY sister right? Now don't get me wrong Trina and me aren't close like that but for real man if you think she's a bitch now" Corey Shivers in fear and then says "You don't even wanna imagine dude"

"Yeah Nick Mallory understands but like I was saying she has feelings for someone else" says Nick Mallory

"Ok pause...what the fuck are you talking about Mallory" asks Laney

"You have been the one and as far as anyone knows the only dude in this world Trina loves"

"Yeah but there is someone else and besides Nick Mallory loves Mina" says Nick Mallory who then holds onto Mina's hand which makes Mina blush "I understand that she likes me but there is someone else who she shows more affection towards"

"Look guys I know what Nick is saying sounds crazy but he is telling the truth" says Mina

"How do you two know then?" asks Corey "Because I don't see that"

"Well I remember one time I was in Mina's room and she was telling me about one of her plans to ruin you guys"

The band looked at Mina with a oh really look on their face.

"You guys know my situation so I had no choice" says Mina pleading her case

All the Band did was nod their head and say "Continue"

"Anyways Trina showed me her plans she was writing down on a piece of paper. While I was reading it I saw Trina's name with a heart between her name and some other persons name. Trina saw what I was looking at and tore the paper before I could read the rest.

"Was you able to read the persons name?!" asks a overexcited Kon

"Calm down I only know that the persons first name started with a K" answers Mina quickly

"This is too much to go through today" sighs Corey rubbing his forehead "I was only expecting to go and have a good time at the amusement park but instead I've been experiencing more drama than a soap opera"

Laney grabs onto Corey's hand and says with a comforting smile "True Core but there are also some good things too"

Corey blushes and smiles when he says "Yeah you're right"

Everyone at the table look at Corey and Laney with nothing but with an astonished expression on their faces

"Ok….what is going on here" asks the twins

Corey and Laney realize what they are doing which makes them stop holding hands and say "Oh nothing we're just talking about how the ride was worth the wait and all"

"Oh ok" says the twins

Mina and Nick Mallory shake their heads and say in unison "Tsk tsk tsk"  
"Its true" says Corey and Laney

"Yeah yeah yeah" says Mina "Look can we trust you guys to keep this secret?"

Corey shrugs when he says "Alright"

"I don't like doing this but ok" says Kon

"Sure" replies Kin

"I really don't care but ok" says Laney

Mina smiles and then says "Well now that we got this all settled-"

"Mina what are you doing here?!" says a voice all too familiar " Not only are you here but you're with Grojband AND Nick Mallory?!"

Corey and the gang slowly turn their heads to see it is and they say "Oh Shit!"

**A/N:Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace**


	7. Wanna Be On Between Me & You

Wassup Fellow fanfic readers! This is Freelance360 here and I got a little contest I felt like doing. Its a OC character contest for "Between Me and You".I will pick two characters maybe even more depending on how I feel about the Character(s) and I will add them on to the story. Anyways here is your application if you wanna join. You can submit your application as a review or you can even PM me the application.

Name:  
Nickname(s):  
Age:  
Stereotype:  
Sexuality:  
ABOUT YOU:  
Personality:  
History:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Strengths(Limit of only three):  
Weaknesses(At least two):  
Hobbies:  
Allergies:  
Medical Conditions(Asthmatic, Insomnia, etc…):  
APPEARANCE:  
Physique/Build(Athletic, Lean, Skinny, etc…):  
Hair Color:  
Hair Style:  
Skin Color:  
Eye Color:  
Marks?(Freckles, Beauty Marks, Tattoos, etc…):  
Everyday Clothes:  
Swimwear:  
Pajamas:  
Jewelry/Accessories:  
PERSONAL DETAILS:  
Who would be their friends?:  
Who would be their enemies?:  
[Optional]Single?:  
[Optional]If single, what type of person would they crush on?

Good Luck Participants and until next time Peace.


	8. Why?

**A/N:Wassup everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I kinda rushed on this one. I'll redo if you guys want me to. But anyways Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_It's nightfall and its been 5 hours since Grojband left the amusement park. Corey Riffin is now at home in the shower with his back against the wall._

"Why?! Why?! Why did all this have to happen to me?!" says an emotional Corey "If only I could go back"

**5 HOURS EARLIER**

"Mina what are you doing here?!" says a voice all too familiar " Not only are you here but you're with Grojband AND Nick Mallory?!"

Corey and the gang slowly turn their heads to see it is and they say "Oh Shit!" as they see their arch nemesis "The Newmans" who for some reason is missing Lenny and is replaced with someone in a green and black hoodie.

"Hey wait a minute who the fuck is that in the green and black striped hoodie" asks Laney

"Yea he looks like a lousy 8-mile impression" says Kon

Laney still curious then looks harder to see the persons face *Wait a minute is that…. Lenny?!* thinks Laney

Kin looks at Kim and smiles. Which makes Kim blush a little.

"So I see you didn't heed my warning Riffin" says Carrie walking over to Corey

Corey gets up from his seat and says "Look Carrie we don't have time this an-"

"Look here Riffin I don't care if you don't got damn time for anything!" snaps Carrie who gets in Corey's face "I told you the next time I see you there was gonna be trouble"

Laney jumps off her seat and says "Ok bitch you asking for it!"

But Corey says "Lanes I got this" and with that Laney sits down

Corey smiles and says "Look here as much as I want to kick your ass Carrie and I mean I reeeeally wanna kick your ass. I got more important things to do. Now if you would excuse me I-"

Carrie puts her hand on Corey's mouth and says "You and me over there in the funhouse now!"

"What the fuck for?!" asked a dumbfounded Corey

"Would you rather settle this where there are distractions or somewhere where it can end quickly?" asks Carrie with a smile yet with daggers in her eyes

Mina steps in between Carrie and Corey and says "I can't let you do this Carrie. I'm not letting my little sis go through this"

"Sis I love you very much but if you get in my way I will hurt you" says Carrie with nothing but evil in her eyes

Mina looks at what her younger sister becomes and steps back and cries when she says "Those eyes! Those eyes! I haven't seen these eyes since- "

"I know since Tim took Kon's girlfriend" says Carrie

"What is she talking about Mina?" asks Corey and Kon

"Thats old news" says Carrie "Now Corey what's it gonna be?"

"Lets go have some fun in the funhouse" says a sarcastic Corey

"Corey where are you going?" asks Laney and the twins

"to handle some business be right back" says Corey with a reassuring smile

Carrie was the first to walk off to the funhouse. Before Corey could follow the person in the green and black striped hoodie stops Corey looked into the hood he saw it was a distraught looking Lenny.

"What do you need Lenny?" asks Corey

Lenny looks dead into Corey's eyes and says with an ominous tone "I know"

Once Corey hear Lenny's words he says "About what?"

"Thats none of your business all I have to say is that you better watch your back" says Lenny who then walks off with the rest of his bandmates to sit at a table across from Grojband.

Corey starts to walk to funhouse when Mina gets a hold of Corey and says "Corey listen to me ok? Please be careful with Carrie" says a scared Mina "There's no telling what she will do"

"I gotcha Mina" says Corey who then heads towards the funhouse to meet up with Carrie

"Finally you're here Corey" says Carrie who shows him the entrance and with a smile she says "Bitches first"

"Oh then you should probably go in first then" retorts Corey

Instead of making a comeback Carrie says "Whatever" and she then goes in

That action made Corey who followed after Carrie think to himself *Wow no comeback? Now that was unexpected*

Carrie and Corey start walking through the funhouse where they go through the never ending Bridge.

"Are we there yet?" asks Corey in a childish manner

Carrie looks at Corey and says "Please shut the fuck up"

"Hey you got me walking in some damn funhouse to settle things once and for all and you haven't even told me where we're going!" snaps Corey

Carrie puts her head down when she says "We're going to the Hall of mirrors Coco"

"Coco?" laughs Corey "The last time you called me that we was in-"

"first grade I know…. that was the last time we were on good terms" says Carrie who interrupts Corey "Now come on"

"Whatever" says Corey who follows her through the moving and spinning floors. They then eventually make it to the Hall of Mirrors

"Finally" says relieved Corey "I thought we had to go through something else"

"Yeah you wanna end this quick huh?" asks Carrie whose eyes loses its evil gaze "So you can go back to that red hair bitch huh?!"

"Wh-wha-what are you talking about?!" asks a stammering Corey trying to play stupid

"I saw everything Corey" answers Carrie with tears starting to fall down her face "Me and Lenny saw everything you two was doing at that corner. It looked like you had some fun"

All Corey could do was stand idly by and he tough to himself *So thats what Lenny ment*

"Speechless huh?" asks a emotional Carrie "Figures since unfortunately for me its all true"

"What are you getting at with this?" asks a clueless Corey

"YOU ARE SO STUPID!" says Carrie who snapped with Corey's last remark "It looks like I have to do something more drastic for your dumb ass to get it"

With that Carrie starts walking towards Corey which makes him walk backwards which makes him then eventually backs into a wall of Mirrors.

Carrie who now is pressed against Corey who is against a wall of mirrors then says "I like you and I want you, we can do this the easy way or the hard way the choice is yours**[1]**."

Corey was trying to push Carrie off him but Carrie wouldn't budge.

"Looks like we gotta do this the hard way" smiles Carrie

"Carrie stop! this isn't right" pleads Corey still trying to get away from Carrie.

"Sorry but it is right…. for me anyways" says Carrie then motions her face in and-

Corey pinned against his will thinks to himself *Right now in a funhouse at the new amusement park in Peaceville Carrie Beff who is my archrival. Carrie Beff the same Carrie Beff who hates me with all her heart has me against a wall of mirrors…. and…..and…. she…. is kissing me with all her might*

30 seconds passed and she breaks the kiss and says with a smile "This isnt over yet Corey. Not by a longshot" and with that she leaves the funhouse.

Corey slides down to the floor and is going crazy with what just happened.

"Aww no man! no! man more drama" says a stressed out Corey. A few minutes of panic passed and Corey said "I gotta keep this a secret"

All of a sudden Corey gets a call on his cell phone from a unknown number and he picks it up

"Hello?" asks Corey picking up his cell

"Whats your favorite scary movie?**[2]"** asks the person ending up to be Carrie

"How did you get my number?!" snaps Corey

"Oh a little pink birdy told me a while ago" answers Carrie "Oh and don't even try telling Laney what happened"

"And why is that?" asks Corey

Carrie laughs and then says "Cause I already told her. You should of saw the look on her face"

In that moment Corey's heart broke into a million pieces when he said "YOU BITCH!"

"Hey I told you this isn't over its only the beginning anyways bye Coco" says Carrie who then hangs up the phone

Corey still in the funhouse starts to feel tears come down from his face. Corey has never cried before in his life. Not even when he came out the womb. He doesnt know what to do he is at a loss of words.

15 minutes passed and Corey finally walks out of the funhouse and unfortunally for him bumps right into a waiting Laney

"Hey Core" says a smiling Laney with tears falling from her face

"Lanes lemme-" Corey tries to plead his case but is interrupted with huge slap to the face from Laney

"Had Fun?" asks a crying Laney

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time Peace. Oh and before I forget AJRulez and FearYeTheReaper I love your characters looks like I'm gonna be adding more than two oc's.**

**[1]**-Had to use that line from the Boondocks "Booty Warrior" episode

**[2]-**I couldnt resist using that line from "Scream"


	9. It Doesn't Always Take Two

**A/N:Back with another one! I've been on fire with ideas for the story lately. Anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Hey Core" says a smiling Laney with tears falling from her face

"Lanes lemme-" Corey tries to plead his case but is interrupted with huge slap to the face from Laney

"Had Fun?" asks a crying Laney

"Lanes I can explain!" says Corey walking up to Laney "It wasn't like that Carrie...she-"

Laney stops crying and puts her hand up to Corey's face to shut him up then she says with a smile "No Core. I thought you wouldn't do something like that. But-but looks like I was wrong about you"

With that Laney runs off

"Lanes wait!" says Corey trying to run after a sobbing Laney. But he couldn't catch up with her when they got into the crowd. All of a sudden Corey gets a phone call from Kin and he picks it up."Wassup Kin?'

"Wassup?!" shouts Kin "What the hell is going on?!"

"Wait calm down and tell me whats wrong?" says Corey

"Alright well we was chillin waiting on you to come back right? Then Carrie comes back from the funhouse with a big smile on her face and then she heads towards Laney and whispers something in her ear that makes her cry and run off somewhere.

"What happened after that?" asks Corey

"Then the bitch says good luck and leaves with her band" says Kin "Corey you gotta tell me what the is going on here because me and Kon are clueless right now"

"Look Kin all I can tell you is that I'm gonna handle it so you and Kon sit tight" says Corey "Oh and tell Mina I need to talk to her later"

"Alright roger that" says Kin who then hangs up the phone.

Corey then starts to search for Laney.

**GO TO LANEY TRANSITION!**

Laney still sobbing is now sitting by herself at an outdoor restaurant near the rockin roller coaster not too far where Corey and Laney experienced their first kiss together. Laney is trying to compose herself.

"Calm….calm down Laney...you d-d-don't need him" says a sobbing Laney

then all of a sudden Laney hears someone says "Hey are you ok?"

Laney looks to where she hears the voice and she sees a big muscular teen. He has deep tan skin, with black hair that stops at his neck, and grey eyes. He's wearing a white shirt with the words "tapout" on it in bold letters, black cargo shorts, and orange and black nikes. He has a chain necklace with a small silver cross on it and he has a Gothic cross tattooed on his right forearm

"You ok?" asks the teen "Is there anything I can do?"

"Buzz off!" snaps Laney "I don't need your pity"

The teen doesn't listens to Laney and instead sits down next to her and asks "It looks like this is a relationship problem isn't it?"

With that Laney without turning her head to the teen nods her head

"You can talk to me if you want" says the teen sincerely

Laney turns around and says "Whatever its not like you're gonna give a damn"

"Wanna bet?" smiles the teen

"Whatever" says Laney and with that she starts telling the teen her situation

15 minutes passed and Laney has just finished her little story to the teen.

"Wow" says the teen "Now thats….whoo...messed up"

"I don't need you to say it to know that" snaps Laney

"But I don't know why but I have a feeling that he wasn't in on it" says the teen

"What are you talking about?" asks Laney "Isn't it obvious Corey was only going to use me until something better came along"

"Come on now don't say that" says the teen " From what you told me I know he is looking for you right now"

"R-Really?" asks a sobbing Laney

"Really really" smiles the teen

"But he kissed Carrie and he-" says Laney

"Kissing doesn't always take two people" says the interrupting teen bluntly

"That is bullshit what you're-" says a emotional Laney

The teen kisses Laney for five seconds and breaks the kiss

Laney slaps the shit out of teen and says "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!"

"Now you see what I mean?" asks the teen who is rubbing his slapped side of his face "At times it only takes one person to kiss someone else. It may be true that girl kissed your boyfriend but that doesn't mean he kissed back or that he even wanted it"

At that moment Laney caught on and sat back down and starts to break down crying when she says "Omg then him and Carrie and the funhouse and I did that to Core and I...I...I.."

Laney starts the water works and the teen being kind gives her his shoulder to cry on and pats her back while saying "Everything is gonna be ok"

six minutes passed and Laney finally calms down and tells the teen "Thanks for your help I appreciate it"

The teen smiles and says "No problem anytime"

"By the way whats your name?" asks Laney

"Its Dominic" answers the teen "But my friends call me Dom, Big D, and D."

"So can I call you Dom" asks Laney with a smile

"Yeah like I said friends can me Dom" says Dominic with a smile

"You consider me a friend?" asks Laney "But we just met"

"Yeah but I can tell that you are cool, nice, and pretty girl to hang with" responds Dominic

"Aww thats so sweet if I wasn't in love with Core I would totally date you" says a smiling Laney

"Oh thanks...I guess" says a blushing Dominic while rubbing the back of his head "Oh and what is your name?"

"Its Laney" says Laney who gets up from her seat "Well it was nice meeting ya I gotta go and find Core"

Dominic gets up and says "Wait I can help you find him if you want"

"Ok suit yourself" says Laney getting ready to look for Corey

**Back To Corey Transition!**

Corey has been looking for Laney non-stop.

"Where is Lanes I gotta find her and clear some things up" says Corey running around the amusement park

Corey still running accidentally bumps into a girl and they both fall down.

"HEY WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING!" shouts the girl

Corey looks up to see the girl and he spots a small framed girl likely in her early teens. She has a skrillex hairstyle with midnight black colored hair with a blood red stripe and royal blue stripe next to it. she has a decent golden brown tan. She has blood red eyes but Corey looks harder and sees that they are contacts. Shes wearing a black t-shirt, with black jeans with little spikes on them, and black converses. She has the Skrillex symbol tattooed on her right hand and the Avicii tattooed on her left hand. On her wrists she has about 9 wristbands on. there are five on her left wrist with a survival strap and there are 4 on her right wrist with a rope bracelet and a red g-shock watch. she also has a some scars on her body. The most noticeable ones is the one right above her right eye and what looks like a punctured dog bite on her right cheek that makes one cheek look bigger than the other.

"Sorry my bad" says Corey who tries to help the girl up

"Get your damn hands away from me!" snaps the girl

"Whats your deal?" asks Corey "I was just trying to help you"

"Well if you wanna help me then get out of my damn sight!" retorts the girl

"Whatever have it your way" says a somewhat mad Corey "Oh and I have to say that skrillex and tattoos suits you pretty good" and with that last comment Corey left to continue looking for Laney

The girl looks on as Corey leaves and finds herself blushing.

The girl then shakes her head and says to herself "Fucking asshole". After that girl gets off the ground and then starts walking off somewhere.

**A/N: Whats going to happen next? Hmmm I wonder what. Also I have good news for anyone else who is planning on doing the OC contest 5 OCs are guaranted to be in the story. So far I already have picked three OCs and two of them just made their debut on this chapter. So if you have a OC that you want to be in the story submit your application ASAP. Well anyways thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace. **


	10. Quick Announcement About OCs Contest

Hey fellow fanficers(Yea I know I just made that up) I just want to let you all know that even though when I get five OCs that doesn't mean I won't add more OCs. It just means that those five OCs I pick will be guaranteed to part of the story as main characters. So depending on the flow and the events of the story I will use other OCs that were not picked to have maybe a background role or a cameo in the story. So if you do have a OC but I didn't add it to the top five OCs don't worry I will probably have a spot for your OC as a guest star or cameo for a chapter(s). Heck if your OC is good enough I could make them a regular in the story so if you got a OC you want in the story then submit them. it never hurts to try.

**A/N: Keep sending Applications you still have a chance. Until next time peace.**


	11. Your Place

**A/N:Back with another one! I made this one longer than usual. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

The girl then shakes her head and says to herself "Fucking asshole". After that girl then starts walking off somewhere.

**Back To Laney Transition**

Its been 10 minutes since Laney and her new friend Dominic started searching for Corey.

"Hey Laney" asks Dominic

"Yea Dom" says Laney

"Corey has a phone right?" says Dominic

"Oh wow!" says Laney facepalming herself "I could of called him"

"Hey Laney I got a idea" says Dominic with a mischievous smile

"I'm listening" says Laney with the same smile as Dominic

Dominic goes to Laney's ear and whispers something to her and it makes her smile with joy

"So you think that will work?" asks Laney

"Laney trust me it will work and you will have him eating at the palm of your hands" says Dominic

With that Dominic and Laney gave each other a high five.

"Well I gotta go so can I get your number?" asks Dominic

"Sure" says Laney who gives Dominic here number "Goodbye see ya when I see ya"

After saying goodbye Laney's smile drops as she gets her phone and calls Corey who eventually picks up his phone

"Lanes where are you?!" asks a worried Corey

"I'm at that restaurant near the rockin roller coaster" says Laney in a depressing tone

"I'm coming ok" says Corey who then rushes to the restaurant

Laney makes it to the restaurant before Corey and she's just standing in front of the restaurant with her heart in her hand. A few minutes later Corey was there.

"Hey" says Corey standing a few feet across from Laney

"Hey yourself" says Laney who then walks by Corey and says "Come on we gotta head back to our friends"

"Wait" says Corey grabbing Laney's arm

"What?!" says Laney who pulls her arm away from Corey with a frustrated tone in her voice

"I don't want us to end like this Lanes" says Corey "Please Lanes hear me out" Corey walks over to Laney and holds their hands together and says "I love you Lanes"

Laney starts to feel tears fall down her face and she says "Fuck you"

As soon as Corey heard those words from Laney. He gets another big slap to the face. The slap was so hard that people in the background was yelling "Dayuuuuum!"

"Oh so you think you're off the hook just because you come apologizing and saying you love me?" says Laney in an obviously angry tone

"Lanes please let me explain" pleads Corey

Laney puts her index finger to corey mouth to shut him up and she says "I pretty much understand now Core. You didn't kiss her but she kissed you right?"

Corey nods his head and says "If you knew that then why did you slap me?" asks Corey who is in agony for getting yet another big slaps to the face

"I hit you because you didn't break the kiss and it had me thinking that you wanted Carrie to kiss you" says Laney as tears started to go down from her face.

Corey walks up to Laney and hugs her tight by saying "Laney you're the one I love not Carrie"

Laney cries deep into Corey's chest and says "Then prove it to me!"

"What do you mean?" asks Corey

Laney's attitude changes instantly and she says with lust in her voice "Let me spend the night with you...tonight"

Corey feels the lust coming from Laney and he asks "Ok where do you wanna go for tonight?"

"Your place" says Laney staring at Corey with lust filled eyes

"Ok well lemme tell Kin and Kon that we'll all be-" says Corey

"No Corey I think you misunderstood me" says a interrupting Laney "I mean just you and me tonight"

"Um-um-um" says a stammering Corey "W-wow um-"

"Core if you say um one more time!" says a now irritated Laney

"Ok I'm….. cool with it" says Corey with a nervous smile "B-B-B-But what about your parents Lanes?"

"Don't worry about them" says Laney with a smile "I got that covered"

"Oh...ok" says Corey

After Laney and Corey technically make up they both head back to the gang. As they're walking Laney says under her breath "Thank you Dominic"

**BACK TO THE GANG TRANSITION!**

"Hey guys" says Laney walking up to the twins "Did I miss anything while I was gone"

"Nope but are you ok now?" asks the twins in unison

"Yeah I'm fine I just had some things I had to get over thats all" says a smiling Laney

"Oh ok thats good" says the twins who then looks at Corey and they see him rubbing the right side of his face and they then ask "Whats wrong Corey"

"Oh nothing" says Corey who then looks for Mina "Hey where did Mina and Nick Mallory go to?"

"Well um...Trina called Mina and told her to come over to tell her the big news" says Kon

"Oh looks like our mission is bound to start soon then" sighs Corey

"What mission?" asks the gang

"You guys forgot already?" asks Corey "I'm talking about finding the other dude that Trina shows more affection to"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" says Kon

"Yeah me too" agrees Kin

"Well we can discuss this while we ride the rest of these rides ok" says Corey

"OK!" says the gang with smiles on their faces.

The Grojband gang went and had a blast at the amusement park and after 5 hours of fun it was night time so the gang decided go home. The twins head off home while Corey and Laney walk to Corey's place.

While walking to his house Corey asks "So um...Lanes what you wanna do when we get to my place?"

"You'll know when we get to your place" smiles Laney

** BACK TO THE PRESENT SITUATION TRANSITION (Whooo! that was a mouthful)**

In the shower Corey has his back against the wall.

"Why?! Why?! Why did all this have to happen to me?!" says an emotional Corey "If only I could go back and stop this from happening"

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door and then a voice of a female could be heard

"Hey Corey are you ok?" asks the female voice

"I-I'm ok" says Corey trying to calm down

All of a sudden Corey hears the bathroom door open. He thinks he is hearing things so he just continues to take his shower.

5 minutes passed and Corey is getting out of the shower. Without looking Corey goes for his towel. At first he doesn't reach it but then someone passes it to him.

"Oh thanks" says Corey who then puts the towel around his waist and then thinks to himself *Wait a minute*. Corey opens the shower curtain to spot his girlfriend Laney standing in front of the shower wearing nothing but one of his shirts that is big on her and black panties.

"L-L-Lanes what are doing in here" asks a Stammering Corey

"Hey Core I was worried about ya so I came to check in on you" says a Laney as she gets closer to Corey and then whispers in his ear "Anyways I couldn't wait anymore"

Corey face blushes completely red once Laney whispered in his ear and he says "S-S-S-Slow down Lanes we just started dating"

"I think I should be the one to say that" giggles Laney with a lustful smirk as she cups Corey's chin in her hand

"L-L-Lanes can I at least p-p-put on my clothes" stammers Corey

"Whats the point you won't need em once I get my hands on you" smiles Laney

"Come on Lanes" pleads Corey

"Ugh Ok" says Laney looking somewhat disappointed "You better be lucky you look cute when you beg like that and also I'll be in your room waiting for you" says Laney who then starts leaves the bathroom but right before she completely left she turns around and says "Oh and please don't make me wait"

Corey falls to the ground and says to himself "Man I almost lost it there. But I gotta do something about Lanes I won't be able to control myself for much longer"

Corey puts on his sleeping clothes which is a white tank-top and long blue pj pants and heads to his room to meet up with his girlfriend. When he enters he sees his Laney laying down in the bed and looking at tv

"Hey Lanes" says a nervous Corey walking slowly to the bed

"Heyy Core" says Laney who turns her attention from the tv to Corey who sits at the edge of the bed

"Soooo what are you looking at?" ask Corey trying to make conversation

"You gonna come lay down with me or what?" asks Laney who isn't buying Corey's little distraction

"Um-um I'm good I'm not so sleepy right now" says Corey who is motioning to the door "I'm gonna go get something to drink"

Laney quickly gets off the bed and grabs Corey's arm and says "Why don't you wanna lay down with me?"

"Its not that I don't wanna lay down with you its just that I'm...not fully ready for what...happen afterwards" answers a blushing Corey

"Then we don't have to" says a considerate yet disappointed Laney "But I really wanted to do it with you because I love you and I want to show-" before Laney could utter another word Corey kisses Laney

they kissed for about a minute before Corey broke the kiss.

"I love you too Lanes" says Corey "You don't have to do that because I'm already yours"

Laney slightly blushes and says "Stop you got me blushing"

"I can't help it Lanes you're cute when you blush" says Corey

Laney blushes even more and says "I love you Core"

"You already said that Lanes" laughs Corey

"I know and every time I say it I find myself loving you even more" smiles Laney

Corey then kisses Laney and they fall into his bed.

Laney breaks the kiss and says "Hey Core I thought you was getting something to drink"

"I'm not thirsty anymore" smiles Corey who then starts to kiss Laney again.

15 minutes after some non-stop kissing Corey and Laney were under the covers of the bed and were looking at tv cuddled up.

"Corey" says Laney cuddled up

"Yeah Lanes?" asks Corey

"Are you really Corey?" asks Laney

"What?!" laughs Corey "You ok Lanes? Are you high or something"

"No!" giggles Laney "It's just that this all feels like a dream"

Corey chuckles and says with a smile "Well I hope you don't wake up then because I don't want it to end"

"Ditto to that" smiles Laney who then snuggles her head into Corey's chest

After looking at some tv and cuddling Corey and Laney went to sleep in each other's arms.

Its now Sunday and Corey and Laney are still sleeping peacefully cuddled up until they hear the door bell ring and some loud knocks on the door.

"Hmmm Core who is that?" asks a groggy Laney still cuddled up to Corey

"Idk I'll go see who it is" says Corey as he gets up from bed

"Alright I'll be there in *YAWN* a minute" says a sleepy Laney who accidently falls back to sleep.

Corey walks to the door where he hears the loud knocking and opens it. When he opens up the door the morning sun blinds him a bit so he can't see.

"Who is it?" asks Corey

"Hey Coco" says the person at the door

"Coco?" asks Corey still blinded "The only person who has called me that is Carrie" Corey's vision just cleared up and when he looks at the person at the door it's no one other than the blue haired menance.

"You missed me?" smiles Carrie

"OH HELL NO!" exclaims Corey

**A/N: SHES BAAACK! Lol. Just when Corey and Laney was making up too! ****Also I got 4 OCs now but remember even when I choose the fifth one I will still add other OCs as extras or if they're lucky they could even be a main character.** Well anyways thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace.


	12. Unbelievable

**A/N: Wassup y'all I'm back with another big one. I did this one in less than two hours. That's a personal best for me. But I'm not positive if it would be great but at least decent. Anyways enough of me talking and more you enjoying! **

"You missed me?" smiles Carrie

"OH HELL NO!" exclaims Corey

"Was that really necessary Coco?" frowns Carrie

"Yes yes it was" nods Corey "Why the hell are you here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you" says Carrie

"About what?!" asks Corey

"About me and you" answer Carrie who then gets close up to Corey "I was serious back then at the funhouse you know"

Corey slightly blushes but not for long as he pushes Carrie away from him and says "Look Carrie I'm somehow and unbelievably flattered that you like me. But my heart belongs to Lanes and you have to respect that"

"I thought you would say something like that" says a now serious looking Carrie "So by how you're acting I guess you two are still together right?"

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell darling" says Corey

"But you do kiss right" smiles Carrie "And I bet you wasn't gonna tell either if it wasn't for me. So you really don't kiss and tell"

Corey looked at Carrie with a pissed off look and says "Fuck….you"

"Telling by your face I'm probably right" smiles Carrie "Oh and whenever you're ready"

"Please you are not worth the stress" says Corey acting like she isn't worth being stressed over but in his head Corey was saying *Touche bitch touche*

"So looks like I'm gonna have to get serious then" says Carrie

"You can get serious all you want my love is towards Lanes NOT you Carrie" says Corey

In that exact moment Corey's and Carrie's faces was face to face and Carrie being the bitch she is gives the unexpecting Corey a peck on the lips that makes him fall back into the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" snaps Corey

"I told you I want you Corey" smiles Carrie who then starts to walk off as she says "I won't back down so prepare yourself" a few moments later and Carrie was gone from the Riffin's residence.

Corey still on the ground wipes his lips and says to himself "Houston we got a problem" Corey soon got off the ground and went back into the house when all of a sudden he smells breakfast. "Wait a minute who's cooking this good food" says Corey who then runs off to the kitchen. *Is Lanes cooking this?!* Corey thinks to himself. When he gets to the kitchen he sees something he thought would never happen. His older sister Trina "Queen Bee" Riffin was smiling with joy and was cooking breakfast. Trina had her long pink hair in a ponytail and was wearing a cute pink apron that had a heart with an arrow stuck in it.

All that was going through Corey's head was *OH MY GOD!*

Trina spots her younger sibling and says "Good morning Corey! What do you want for breakfast?"

Corey just stood still motionless with a shocked expression on his face and with his mouth wide open.

Then suddenly footsteps could be heard coming downstairs and its from none other than Laney.

"Hey Core is that you cook….in" says a shocked Laney who then sees Trina and is thinking *Oh shit I forgot she was here*

It was almost like time stood still. It was about fifteen seconds before Corey then says "Look Trina I can explain me and-"

"Hii Laney what do you want for breakfast?!" asks a happy Trina

Corey and Laney's jaws drop and both say in complete unison "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Trina Riffin?"

"Oh don't be silly you two" giggles Trina "Now what do you want for breaky?"

"Breaky?!" asks Corey and Laney still in unison

"Yeah I'll cook it for you" says Trina

Corey and Laney looked at each other then said "Ooook...we'll have pancakes with bacon and eggs"

"Ok coming right up" says Trina who then gets to cooking.

While Trina started cooking Corey and Laney went to the living room where they sit down on the couch and talk.

"Ok Lanes what is going on here with Trina?" asks Corey w

"I don't know Core but if I had to guess it was something great" answers Laney

"Well I'm going to call Kin and-" before Corey finished his sentenced Laney's cell phone started to ring.

Laney looked at her phone and saw it was her new friend Dominic calling. So Laney picks up the phone and says "Wassup Dom"

"Nothing much what about you?" asks Dominic "Did the plan work out?"

"Totally!" says Laney with a big smile "It was a huge success"

"Thats good" says a happy Dominic "So you wanna chill today?"

"Weeeell…I'm actually at his house right now" says Laney in a matter of fact tone

"Whoa great job!" says Dominic on the other end "So did you two go wild last night?"

"Nope but it was still nice" says Laney

"Oh...you wasn't ready" asks a curious Dominic

"Actually it was the other way around" says Laney

"Really?" asks a shocked Dominic

"Yep" says Laney "Hey but I'll call you back I gotta do something ok"

"Ok bye" says Dominic who then hangs up the phone.

"Sooo who was that Lanes?" asks Corey

"Oh my friend Dominic" answers Laney

"Oh...so anyways like I was saying we need to call Kin and Kon over so we can talk about the mission?"

"Whyyy?!" whines Laney "I love having you to myself"

"I feel the same way Lanes but did you just see Trina just now?" says Corey

"Yeah that is true" says Laney who then hears her cell ring again.

"Ugh again?!" groans Laney who then says to herself *This is messing up my alone time*

"Who's that Lanes?" asks Corey

"It's my folks" says Laney who picks up her phone "Hello?"

"Hello sweetie!" answers a feminine voice on the other end "How are you?"

"I'm good mom" replies Laney "So whats up?"

"Well me and your father was wondering how you and Corey were coming along"

Laney blushes and then says embarrassed "How do you know?"

"We're your parents honey" says Laney's mom "Anyways me and your father wanted to know if you scored yet" "MOM!" shouts a totally embarrassed Laney "We're just entering high school"

"I know honey but if you are remember you better use that latex so you don't get that late text" says Laney's mom

"Ok mom is that all you wanted to say?" asks Laney

"Oh no also that boy Lenny from down the block came to the house looking for you" says Laney's mom "He said he wanted to talk to you or something"

"Ok mom well I'll talk to you later k" says Laney

"Ok I love you honey" says Laney's mom

"Love you too bye" says Laney as she hangs up and says "Core you won't believe this?"

"Try me I just saw the unbelievable in the kitchen" says Corey

"Lenny went to my house " says Laney

"Why?" asks Corey

"Mom said he wanted to talk to me" says Laney

"Wow I wonder what he wanted to talk about?" says Corey

"Same here" agrees Laney "My archrival actually wants to talk to me? that's weird"

"Yep it sure is" says Corey "Well I'm gonna call Kin and Kon k"

"Ok well let me change" says Laney who then gets up to put on her clothes

"Wait" says Corey who grabs Laney by her waist and pulls her back to the couch on his lap "Can I get my morning kiss?

"Of course you can babe" says Laney who then kisses Corey who then kisses back

They break the kiss thirty seconds later.

"I sooo love this" says Laney with pink hearts for eyes

"Same here" says Corey

Laney then gets up and says "I'll be right back Core"

"Ok take our time I'll be right here" says Corey

"K" replies Laney

Corey then gets his cell phone and calls up Kin.

"Yo Kin" says Corey

"Wassup Corey" says Kin

"You and Kon need to get to my house quick you won't believe what is happening" says Corey

"What is it?" aks Kin

"You gotta be here to find out" says Corey "I'm telling you it will blow your mind"

"Alright then we'll be there" says Kin "But it better be blow your mind"

"Oh it will" says Corey

"Well we'll be there in a few" says Kin

"Ok then see you then" says Corey who hangs up

Moments later Laney comes back and has her regular clothes on.

"She's baaack!" jokes Corey as he looks as Laney comes down the stairs

"Oh really funny" giggles Laney "So what did Kin and Kon say Core?"

"They said they will be here in a few" says Corey "So what you wanna do while we wait?"

"Well Core I have a question I've been wanting to ask you since you asked me out yesterday" says Laney

"What is it?" asks Corey "I'm all ears"

"When did you start having feelings for me?" asks Laney "I loved you since the first time we met but you only treated me like one of the guys until recently"

"Well it was when we did that gig for the wedding Lanes" says Corey "During our so called I started envisioning myself with as more than a friend but as a lover. At first I thought it was just my hormones raging. But…"

"But?" asks anxious Laney

"But once we did that song even though it was for Kin and Kon; in my heart I felt like I was singing it for you" says Corey

"I-I-I don't know what to say Core" says a blushing Laney

Corey then hugs Laney and says with his signature smile "You don't have to say anything Lanes. You just being here is enough for me"

Laney blushes and says "Thank you"

"Why are you thanking me for?" asks a confused Corey

"For falling in love with me" smiles Laney

"Anytime" smiles Corey

"And anywhere?" asks Laney with a lustful smile

"No comment" smiles Corey

Laney playfully punches Corey on the shoulder

Then Trina comes in the living room and says "Breakfast is ready guys"

"Ok I'm coming" says Corey

Laney smiles and says "Thats what I should be saying"

"Really Lanes?" smiles a blushing Corey

"Yep totally" smiles Laney

Corey and Laney head to the dining room to eat breakfast where they feast their eyes upon a 5 star meal.

"Its so…..beautiful!" says Corey and Laney who sehd a tear in unison

"Thanks for the compliment guys" says Trina

Corey and Laney then start to dig into their breakfast when they hear the doorbell ring

"I'll get it" says Laney who gets up and goes to the door and opens it to see the twins.

"Hey Laney when did you get here" ask kon

"Last night" says Laney

"Huh?!" says the twins

"I'm kidding I got here not too long ago" smiles Laney "Anyways come on in Corey is waiting for you guys in the dining room"

"Ok" says the twins who follow to the dining room to see Corey

When the twins enter the room they see Corey sitting down at the table and right when they are about to say wassup they see his older sibling

"Hi….huh?!" shrieks a shocked Trina "Kin and K-K-Kon when did you get here?!"

"We…..just...got here" says a mesmerized looking Kon

kin with a blank expression turns to Laney and asks "Who is this Laney?"

"Oh its Trina" answers Laney

"Corey" says Kin looking at Corey sitting down at the table

"Wassup" says Corey "Is your mind blown yet?"

"Yep its so blown that I can't make facial expressions right now" says a expressionless Kin

"Wow Trina you look even cuter than usual" says a still mesmerized Kon

"Huh?!" says Corey and Laney

Trina blushes like crazy and says "Well look at the time I gotta go to Nick Mallory's!" and with that she dashed off to her "boyfriend's" house"

"The Fuck?!" says Corey, Laney, and Kin in Unison

**A/N: WHAAAAT?! Now that was crazy. Also I now have a 7-way tie with for the last GUARANTEED main character OC. Its a tight race and I should come with a decision before the next chapter so participants keep your fingers crossed. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace. **


	13. Anything Could Happen

**A/N: Wassup everybody Freelance360 here with another chapter.I also want to make a shoutout to FearYeTheReaper for always reviewing I appreciate it and also check out Omega211's "If Only" and AssassinMaster22's "Blazing Fury" fanfic they're pretty good. I also have made my decision on the last OC slot. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR THE STORY THAT IS!**

Trina blushes like crazy and says "Well look at the time I gotta go to Nick Mallory's!" and with that she dashed off to her "boyfriend's" house"

"The Fuck?!" says Corey, Laney, and Kin in Unison

"Huh who what where?!" says Kon who snaps out of his trance "Whats wrong guys?"

The gang stares at Kon and asks "Kon do you have a thing for Trina?!"

"Noooooo!" quickly says Kon blushing "I don't even know why you guys would say that!"

"You just stood here and told Trina that she looks cuter than usual" says Laney

"Huh?! No I didn't" snaps Kon "All I know is that I was mesmerized by the breakfast on the table and-" Kon would then be silenced by Kin who hits him across the face with a frying pan.

"KIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" snaps Corey and Laney

"Are you guys gonna help me put him on the couch are what?!" says a still expressionless Kin who then grabs his brother by the shoulders and looks to see if Corey and Laney would help.

"Why are you doing this Kin?!" asks Laney

"All will be explained when we put Kon in the living room" says Kin

Corey and Laney looked at each other and nodded their heads and helps Kin take Kon to the living room couch.

"Ok we got him on the couch now tell us whats going on" says Corey

"Lets go back in the dining room first" says Kin

"For what?" asks Laney

"Just to be safe" says Kin "If Kon was to wake up and overhear us he would deny everything"

"Why?" asks Corey

"Can you guys please stop asking questions and come with me to the dining room" says Kin

"Alright but you better start talking" says Corey

Kin, Corey, and Laney all go into the dining where Kin starts to talk.

"Ok guys ask away" says Kin who sits down on a chair

"Why did you just knock your brother out?" asks Laney

"To stop him from trying to reject his feelings" says Kin "He told me to do that whenever that happens"

"Why?" asks Corey

"Remember when he was talking about Tiffany?" asks Kin

"Yeah" says Corey and Laney

"Well when he found out that he was getting cheated on it was pretty big" says Kin

"How big?"asks Laney

"Lets see...how about "Your girlfriend and friend making out in your room and on your bed" kind of big" says Kin

"You kidding me right?" says a shocked Corey and Laney

"Wish I was guys" says Kin "But the bad part about this is that Kon was actually had feelings for the bitch"

"Then when he came out about dating why did you act all surprised?" asks Laney

"So you guys wouldn't start asing questions" says Kin

"Ok but I thought he was over it already" says Corey

"Yeah it took him all of last year to cope" says Kin "So after that he has rejected his true feelings when it comes to love ever since"

"Why did he keep it away from us?" asks Laney "Kon knows he could've talked with us"

"He didn't want it to distract the band so he just kept it bottled up" answers Kin

"Also the bigger question does Kon actually have feelings for my sister?" asks Corey

Kin closes his eyes and nods to confirm Corey's question

"B-But how?!" asks a dumbfounded Corey "She always treated us like trash. Especially Kon"

"Well Core there is a thin line between love and hate" says Laney

Once Corey hears that in his mind he thought "Carrie"

"Also during that time when you two was doing that duet for that wedding. Kon was still somewhat in the mourning period"

"But whats that got to do with him liking my sister?" asks Corey

"Well before we went to your performance. We was at McBurgers to get something to eat and Kon was really down and we happened to spot Trina who also spotted us. She came over looking like she was going to insult us like she always does but when she saw Kon's condition she asked me what was wrong and I told her. After that she sat down next to Kon and said "Look that girl doesn't know what she's missing out on so don't worry and if it makes you feel any better I think you're kinda cute for a loser"

Corey and Laney then laughs and say "Kin you sure are funny! So can you tell us what really happened?"

"No I'm afraid what I said was serious" says Kin "Thats not all though she even kissed on the forehead and after that she left"

"No...fucking...way" says a blank faced Corey

"Yep and she told me if I ever blab about it she would make my death as slow and painful as possible" says Kin

At that moment the three heard someone yell "Kin?! Corey?! Laney?! Guys?! Where are you?!"

"Oh shit Kon's up" says Kin

"Look we will have to finish this conversation later" says Laney

"You better believe it" says Corey

The gang then goes to see how Kon was doing. When they got to Kon he was still laying down on the couch groaning in pain.

"Oww guys what happened to me?"asks Kon "Last thing I remembered me and bro was heading into the dining room and everything went black"

"Oh you slipped and fell pretty hard on your face Kon" says a lying Laney "You was knocked out for a few"

"Oh so thats why my face hurts so much" says Kon "Hey do you have some pain killers Corey?"

"Nope forgot to restock on those" says Corey "Lemme go to the store and get some ok"

"Hey Core want me to go with you?" asks Laney

"I'm good Lanes" smiles Corey "I'll only be out for a little bit" and with that Corey goes to his room to put on his clothes and he heads out to get some pain killers.

**30 MINS LATER TRANSITION!**

Corey coming back from the store is going back to his place, when all of a sudden he hears someone nearby singing. He hears it coming from a house ahead and he spots a cute girl who looks to be around his age with blonde shoulder length hair with a baby blue hair clip in her hair and light blue eyes which is complimented with baby blue eyeshadow. Shes wearing a baby blue one shoulder strap dress with black leggings and baby blue heels and she also wearing a baby blue heart shaped necklace.

**"Anything Could Happen" By Ellie Goulding**

Stripped to the waist.

We fall into the river

Cover your eyes

So you don't know the secret

I've been trying to hide

We held our breath

To see our names are written

On the wreck of '86

That was the year I knew the panic was over

Yet since we found out

Since we found out

That anything could happen

Anything could happen(x5)

Anything could

After the war we said we'd fight together

I guess we thought that's just what humans do

Letting darkness grow

As if we need its palette and we need its colour

But now I've seen it through

And now I know the truth

That anything could happen

Anything could happen(x5)

Anything could

Baby, I'll give you everything you need

I'll give you everything you need,

oh I'll give you everything you need

But I don't think I need you

Stripped to the waist

We fall into the river

Cover your eyes

So you don't know the secret

I've been trying to hide

We held our breath

To see our names are written

On the wreck of '86

That was the year I knew the panic was over

Yet since we found out

Since we found out

That anything could happen

Anything could happen(x6)  
Anything could

I know it's gonna be(x8)  
Oh, whoa

But I don't think I need you(x4)

"Whoa that was amazing!" says Corey clapping

"Huh?!" says the surprised girl "You was watching me?!"

"Yep I sure was" smiles Corey who walks toward the girl "You have a great voice!"

"Thanks I'm flattered" says the girl slightly blushing "My name is Brianna Allison nice to meet ya"

"Corey Riffin likewise" says Corey "So are you new to town? I never seen you around town before"

"Kinda I moved here about five months ago" says Brianna "So far I've been able to make some good friend and now I have a singing group with some of my friends"

"Thats awesome!" says Corey "Well I have to hurry on home to give my friend some pain killers"

"Wait" says Brianna "Um...wanna we chill together sometime"

"Yeah but I don't have your number though" says Corey "So how will we contact each other?"

"I'll give it to you" says Brianna

"Ok Sure" says Corey

Corey and Brianna exchange numbers and after saying goodbye Corey starts heading back home

**BACK TO THE HOUSE TRANSITION!**

Corey arrives back home with a waiting Laney at the door.

"So how was your little trip?" asks Laney

"It was cool I made a new friend" smiles Corey

**A/N: Well three out of five OCs have made their debut now. Also my decision has been made for the last OC and after being in a 7-way was a tough decision but the creator of Blaze has won the last slot. BUT I also have Honorary OCs who will also be involved in the story so congrats to the creators of Sam Gavlee and Celicia. Other OCs who didn't make it don't worry your OC can still be in the story but maybe in a limited role or they could end up like the two Honorary. Anyways thanks for reading and please review and until next time peace!**


	14. It Doesn't Bother Me Actually

**A/N:Wassup fellow readers I'm back with another one! Sorry for the little delay I've started back writing more chapters for my first ever fanfic"Total Drama" which is a DJxEva fanfic and also "Will You Marry Me" fanfic. Anyways enough with me talking enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Corey arrives back home with a waiting Laney at the door._

"So how was your little trip?" asks Laney

"It was cool I made a new friend" smiles Corey "She seems nice"

"She?" asks Laney

"Yeah her name is Brianna" says Corey "I bumped into her singing when I was coming home. She moved to Peaceville about five months ago so shes technically still the new girl"

"Cool I guess" smiles Laney "Well come on in Kon has been waiting for a painkiller and his complaining is driving me nuts"

_Corey enters the house and follows Laney to the living room so Kon can get a pain killer._

"Here you go Kon" says Corey who gives Kon a pain killer

"Thanks man" says Kon who takes one of the pain killers

"No problem Kon" says Corey "Thats what friends are for. Anyways guys I'm gonna head in my room for a minute"

"Ok" says the gang

With that Corey goes up to his room. Corey sits down on the edge of his bed and says to himself "There's a thin line between love and hate huh? Well that sucks!" and after that he falls back on his bed and accidently dozes off to sleep

_All of a sudden Corey wakes up and he sees himself under the covers of his bed with his PJ's on._

"What the hell is going on here?" says Corey looking around the room not aware of what has happened since he was sleep.

_Corey turns to his left to see someone sleeping next to him_

"Hey Lanes did you take off my clothes and how long have I been out" asks Corey who taps who he thinks is Laney on the shoulder.

"Huh? I'm not Lanes Coco?" says the Female who then turns around to Corey

Corey shocked to see that its not his red head Laney but his archrival Carrie laying down next to him and smiling

"Coco you were something else tonight you know that?" says a smiling Carrie

"Wha-wha-wha-what are you talking about?!" says Corey's whose eyes widen and says "And what are you doing in my bed Carrie?!"

"What are you talking about Coco?" asks a confused looking Carrie "Is that how you treat your girlfriend when she comes over your place for a visit?"

Corey's face goes blank when he says "Huh? Girlfriend? Lanes is my girlfriend not you!"

"What are you talking about?" asks a confused Carrie "After what happened at the funhouse two months ago we started going out"

"N-n-no we didn't!" snaps Corey

Carrie shakes her head and says with a lustful smile "Well it doesn't bother me actually. I like it when you play stupid"

Carrie motions to kiss Corey and right when her face covers Corey's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Corey who blasts off from his bed.

"Core are you ok?!" asks a worried Laney who rushed into his room so fast a gust of wind entered with her

"Huh?" says Corey who is looking around his room and looks at Laney and says "How long have I been up in my room Lanes?"

"Only for about 10 minutes whats wrong we heard you screaming downstairs" asks Laney who walks over to Corey who looks like he seen a ghost

"I accidently fell asleep and had a horrible nightmare" answers a frightened Corey

"What was it about?" asks Laney

Corey stares at Laney for about 10 seconds and then says "I'd rather not say"

"Ok but if you ever wanna talk about it I'm here for ya" says a smiling Laney

"I know" smiles Corey who then thinks to himself *I don't think you would wanna talk about that Lanes*

"So Core what was you doing before you fell asleep?" asks a curious Laney

"Um well I was just thinking about some things thats all" says Corey

"Oh...well can you come downstairs the twins are worried" says Laney

"Yeah" replies Corey

Before they go downstairs Laney punches Corey on the arm and says "Don't scare me like that okay"

"Roger that" smiles Corey "Hey wanna spend the night again?"

"I can't Core you know we start school tomorrow?" says Laney

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" says Corey "But that makes it all the more reason to then"

"I'll see about it Core but don't get your hopes up" says Laney "Now come on lets go down stairs"

"Ok" says Corey

_Laney and Corey go downstairs where the twins are waiting to hear what happened_

"So whats up with you Corey?" asks a concerned Kin

"Yeah you screamed so loud I had to take another pain killer" says Kon

"Oh I accidentally fell asleep and had a nightmare" answers Corey

"Oh do tell" says the twins

"Naw I'd rather not talk about it" says Corey

"Was it that bad Corey?" asks Kin

"Bad doesn't even compare dude" replies Corey "Anyways are you feeling better Kon?"

"Yeah I'm way better than when I came to" answers a smiling Kon "Hey guys what you wanna do now?"

"Well you guys wanna practice a little bit?" asks Corey

"Sure!" says the gang

"We do need to stay a step ahead of those damn Newmans" says Laney

"Yeah got that right" says Corey who then thinks to himself *What are they doing I wonder*

**WICKED NEWMANS TRANSITION!**

_The Newmans are at Carrie's house. In Carrie's room the twins are on the floor playing cards while Carrie was laying on her bed and Lenny was on the floor writing something on his notepad._

"So whats on the agenda Carrie?" asks Kim sitting on the floor and playing cards

"Well school starts tomorrow so before we get cramped with homework how about we practice a bit" says Carrie sitting on the sofa

"Sure lets go!" says an excited Konnie

_The twins head to the garage and Carrie was about to follow until she sees Lenny still on the ground writing on his notepad._

"Um Lenny we're about to practice" says Carrie

"Whatever" says a depressed looking Lenny still writing on his notepad as he gets up

"Whats your deal Lenny?" asks a concerned Carrie

"Nothing!" says Lenny gripping hard on his notepad

Carrie motions towards Lenny's notepad and says "Gimme that!"

"Get your hands off!" snaps Lenny who pulls his notepad away from Carrie

"Whoa! .Sensitive!" says Carrie "I just wanted to to see what you was writing"

"Its lyrics to a new song I thought of" answers Lenny "I just finished it"

"Can I see?" asks Carrie

"Ok" says Lenny who gives Carrie his notepad "But don't laugh if you think its funny please"

Carrie reads the lyrics and makes a big smile and says "Lenny you are a damn genius!"

"R-Really?" asks a happy looking Lenny

"Yeah this will be good for our next- whoa!" says Carrie who trips and falls on Lenny and once they fall to the ground they accidentally kiss

Carrie instantly jumps up and blushes when she says "Sorry! I wasn't trying to-"

"I-I-I-I know it was all an accident" says a blushing Lenny who finishes Carrie's sentence "C-come on lets go to the others"

_Carrie nods and starts walking with Lenny_

_Carrie and Lenny finally gets to Carrie's garage where the twins are ready to go._

"Hey what was taking you guys?" asks Kim

"Yeah was you guys making out or something?" jokes Konnie

"No!" denys a blushing Carrie and Lenny

"I was just showing Carrie some lyrics" says Lenny

"Yeah" replies Carrie

"Ok well lets go practice" says Kim "We need to be a step ahead of Grojband"

"Ok" says Carrie who then thinks to herself *I wonder what Riffin is up to now*

**BACK TO GROJBAND TRANSITION!**

_4 hours has now passed and Grojband has just finished practicing._

"Nice practice guys" says a satisfied Corey

"Well we got 3 hours before are parents start calling us to come home" says Kin

"So what you guys want to do before then?" asks Kon

"Hmmm I don't know what to do" says a pondering Corey

"Hey how about we go order a horror movie" says Laney

"Yeah thats a good idea!" says Kin

"So what movie are thinking of getting?" asks Corey

"I was thinking of getting "Murder School 2: Trevors Return" " smiles Laney

"Awesome!" says a happy Corey "I never saw the sequel"

"Me neither I heard it was good though" says Kon

"I heard the sequel beats the original" says Kin

"Ok now that we got that settled I'll go to the movie store to get it" says Laney

"Lemme come with you" says Corey

"Ok come on then" says Laney heading outside the garage door

"Alright" says Corey who follows Laney

"Don't fool around now kids" jokes Kin trying to mimic a female voice

"We won't mom!" laughs Corey as he and Laney leave

**TO THE MOVIE STORE TRANSITION!**

_Corey and Laney arrive to the Movie store named Brickbuster**[1]** They enter the store where Laney bumps into a familiar face._

"Dominic?!" asks Laney

"Hey Laney" says the muscular teen "How you doing?"

"I'm good" smiles Laney

"Uh….who is this Lanes?" asks Corey

"Oh this is Dominic" says Laney "He's a good friend of mine. Without him you and me would probably still be in bad terms"

"Aww it was nothing" says Dominic rubbing the back of his head

"Really?! thanks dude I really am grateful" says Corey

"No problem" says Dominic

"Oh but can you keep our relationship secret?" asks Corey

"And why?" asks a confused Dominic

"Well we want to come out with it on our own" says Laney

"Ok then my lips are sealed" says Dominic doing a zipped lip gesture

"So Dominic what are you doing here?" asks Laney

"I'm coming to get a movie" answers Dominic

"Whats movie are you getting?" asks Corey

"Murder School 2: Trevors Return" replies Dominic

"Um sorry to break it to ya but we're getting that movie" smiles Corey

"Not if I got anything to say about it" says Dominic with a mischievous smile

"Wanna race for it?" says Corey with the same smile

"Um Core… Dom" says Laney

"Sure first one to the movie gets it" says Dominic "Laney you can sound us off"

"Ugh...whatever" says Laney "On your mark...get set…..GO!"

_Corey and Dominic blast off through the movie store to get the movie. Corey and Dominic are neck and neck. Then suddenly Dominic trips over himself._

"OH CRAP!" yells Dominic falling

"See ya later Dumb-minic" teases Corey who has the movie now in his sights until someone unexpected gets in his way. He couldn't stop running and he runs into the person"

"Owww!" groans Corey "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

_Corey looks to see the person he bumps into and is shocked to see its a girl that he isn't fond of_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" snaps Corey and the Girl

**A/N: Who is that girl? Is it Carrie or is it someone from his past? Well we'll find out next chapter. Also whats gonna happen with Carrie and Lenny now throughout the story? Well anyways thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace.**

**[1]- parody of blockbuster**


	15. Classmate

**A/N:Wassup everyone I'm back with another one! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Owww!" groans Corey "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

_Corey looks to see the person he bumps into and is shocked to see its a girl that he isn't fond of_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" snaps Corey and the Girl

Corey stares at the same girl who he bumped into at the amusement and says "I thought I wouldn't see you again...um"

"its Toni you asshole!" snaps the girl

"Ok Toni sorry for bumping into you…again" says Corey "I was just in a hurry to get my movie"

"Like I give a fuck what you was doing ass wipe" growls Toni

"Why are you so mean?" asks a annoyed Corey

"Because I feel like being mean got a problem with it?!" asks Toni

"Yeah but you are the least of my worries" says Corey who then gets up and goes and retrieves the movie

"Hey! Where the fuck you think you're going with that video?!" asks Toni

"I'm going to rent it" says Corey

"Oh no you're not!" snaps Toni "I'm gonna rent it"

_Suddenly a boy comes rushing in to the scene. He looks to be a tad older than Toni probably by a month or two. He has hazel eyes with strawberry blond colored hair. its a normal hairstyle well except for one piece that is gelled to make a point. He has a average build. The boy is wearing a graphic t with some jeans and Jordans. He is wearing a shark tooth necklace and 4 wristband with 2 on each wrist. He also has a long scar on his left arm and what looks like a vampire bite on his right wrist but its covered by his wristbands._

"Toni calm down" says the boy holding Toni back

"Brade let me go!" says Toni

_Dominic finally catches up to Corey with Laney alongside him and spots the current situation_

"Hey Corey whats going on?" asks a concerned Dominic

"Yeah and why is that girl yelling?" asks Laney

"Well I just bumped into an acquaintance that I really didn't want to bump into" says Corey

"Yeah and now Imma do what I should've done when I ran into you at the amusement park" snaps Toni "And thats kicking your ass"

Laney's eyes turn into fireballs and gets in front of Corey and says with a evil smile while cracking her knuckles "I like to see you try it bitch"

A trembling Dominic who is holding onto an also trembling Corey says "Dude I'm scared"

Corey looks at Dominic and says "You're not the only one man"

"Wait!" pleads Brady "Look I'm sorry for all this but can we just solve this without violence please?"

Laney loses the fireballs in her eyes and says "Sure as long as your girlfriend there is cool with it"

"G-G-G-Girlfriend?!" exclaims Toni and Brady

"No no no no no me and Brady are just good friends" says a slightly blushing Toni

"Yeah we're just good friends" says Brady

"Whatever" says Laney

"So um are we good now?" asks Corey who stops trembling and holding on to Dominic

"Yeah we're good" says Brady with a smile "Sorry for all that"

"You're good" says Corey "It wasn't your fault"

"Yeah it was yours" says Toni

"Calm down Toni" says Brady

"But he took the movie" whines Toni

"Forget about it we'll get it next time" says Brady "There are other movies"

"Whatever" growls Toni who then walks away

Brady sighs and then follows Toni

"Brady I'll pray for you dude" says Corey

"Thanks man" says Brady as he continues to follow Toni

"Well with all that over with its time to rent this movie" says Corey

"Aww man and I really wanted it too" pouts Dominic

"How about you come with us to look at it" says Laney

"Really can I?" asks Dominic

"Sure the more the merrier" smiles Corey

_With that Corey rents the movie and the trio heads to his house_

**WALKING BACK HOME TRANSITION!**

Corey, laney, and Dominic are a block away from Corey's house.

"So Dominic quick question where do you live?" asks Corey

"Oh I live around 35th Peace Drive" answer Dominic

"Oh" says Corey "Thats

At that moment a loud bang noise is heard

"What the hell was that?!" says the trio in unison

_All of a sudden they see someone drop from a nearby building. It comes out to be a boy that looks to be Corey's age. The boy has blue eyes and blue hair that is spiked horizontally on the back and hawk like on the nose which is covered by a black hat with a thunderbolt on it. He has a skinny but athletic physique. He' is wearing a black shirt with a skull on it with black sweatpants and black and white converses. He also has a Airsoft AK-47 on his back and a bear claw scar on his face. The boy turns around and sees the trio looking at him._

"Oh Shit!" exclaims the boy who then runs away

"Hey wait!" says Corey who tries to go after the boy

The boy then flips onto a black and red motorcycle

"See ya" says the boy who gives Corey the two finger salute before revving the motorcycle and dashing off.

"Who the fuck was that?" says Corey

Laney and Dominic catches up to Corey

"Core what happened?" asks Laney

"I tried catching up to him but he was too fast for me" says Corey

"Hey guys" says Dominic looking off somewhere and pointing

"Dom whats wrong man?" asks Laney

"Look" says Dominic pointing at a nearby house

_There was someone standing on the roof of a nearby house. The person jumped off the roof and landed 10 yards away from the trio. The trio couldn't see the person's person was wearing a Yellow hoodie with his hood up and they also was wearing black sweatpants and what looks to be Jordans. The person was rather short around 5'4 or person had a sword in their hand._

"If I was you guys I would go home now" says the person who turns out to be a boy who points his sword towards the trio.

_Without saying a word the trio nodded their heads and fled from the scene._

**RUNNING BACK HOME TRANSITION!**

_The trio arrive to the front of Corey's house gasping for air._

"Whooo" says a exhausted Corey "Now that was tiring"

"You said it" says Laney and Dominic

"Ok we keep what we saw secret k" says Corey

"K" says Laney and Dominic

"Alright lets go in" says Corey

_The trio walks in the house and go to the living room to meet up with Kin and Kon_

"We're back guys" says Laney "Ready to see the movie"

"Totally!" says a happy Kon

"Hey who is this?" asks Kin who is looking at Dominic

"Oh he's a friend" says Corey "He wanted to see the movie so I said he can look at it with us"

"Sup names Dominic" says Dominic

"Oh ok cool " says Kin "Oh and before I forget Corey Trina just came home a little while ago"

"Oh ok" says Corey

"Who is Trina?" asks Dominic

"Shes Core's older sister" answers Laney

"Oh so shes around my age then I guess" says Dominic

"Yep" says Laney

"Well now that we got all that out of the way guys its movie time!" says a excited Corey

**MOVIE TIME TRANSITION!**

_The movie just ended and everyone was behind the couch shaking in terror at the ending of the film_

"Now I don't feel like going to school after looking at this" says a shaking Kin

"Me too" says Kon

"That movie was too good" says Dominic

"You got that right" agrees Corey "Why did he have to throw Kevin into the wood chipper?!"

"Please don't bring that up!" pleads Laney "I'm trying to get that out of my head!"

_After a few minutes everyone was back to normal and Kin's phone started to ring_

"Hello?" says Kin answering the phone

"Kin its time for you and Kon to come home" says a woman on the other end

"Ok mom" says Kin who starts walking to the front door "Come on Kon we gotta go"

"Ok see ya guys" says Kon as he follows Kin and leaves the house

"See ya" says Corey, Laney, and Dominic

"Well I should be heading home too" says Dominic

"Be careful dude" says Corey

"I know" replies Dominic who then heads towards the front door "Later"

_And with that its just Corey and Laney alone together_

"So….whats next?" asks Corey

"Well I'm about to take a shower" smiles Laney

"Huh?" says a dumbfounded Corey "But you don't have no spare clothes"

"Yes I do" says Laney "I was able to get Allie to go to my place and bring my stuff to your house"

"When did you have time to contact her?" asks curious Corey

"When you and Dominic was racing for the movie" says Laney

"But the race didn't last long though" says Corey

"I work fast when I want to" says Laney "Anyways I'm off to take a shower"

"Ok" says Corey

**SHOWER TIME TRANSITION!**

_Laney is now getting out of the shower and has her towel wrapped around her and she hears a knock on the door._

"Who is it?" asks Laney

"Your secret admirer" jokes Corey on the other side of the door "You done yet I gotta take my shower"

"Oh really?" smiles Laney who then opens the door to see her boyfriend "Its all yours"

"Oh….you shouldn't have" says a mesmerized Corey

"Well I'm gonna be in the room so if you need me I'll be there" says Laney who leaves the bathroom

"K" says Corey who then goes to take his shower

_15 minutes have passed and Corey is now in the room in bed with Laney cuddled up and looking at tv_

"Hey Core" says Laney "Think we'll be in the same classes like we was in middle school"

"I hope so" smiles Corey "School would be less boring that way"

"Yeah you're right about that" says Laney who kisses Corey and gets the tv remote and turns off the tv

_Its now Monday morning and Grojband is at the entrance of the school_

"Well here we are gang" smiles Kin

"Our high school lives start today" says Corey "Alright Gang lets move out and get our class schedules"

_Grojband then retrieves their schedules and they were not too happy_

"Aww man" says Laney "We don't have the same classes guys"

"Yes we do Lanes" says Corey "At least we all have sixth period together and look you and me have last period together so its not that bad"

"True" says Laney

"Well me and Kon have first, second, and third period together" says Kin

"Ok guys now that we know our schedules we'll meet up at the cafeteria at lunch and talk about what we'll do after school"

"Roger!" says the gang

At that moment the gang hears someone says "Wassup guys!"

_The gang turn around to see Dominic running towards the gang but then accidentally trips himself and rolls over to them_

"Ooooo" says Grojband cringing in pain from Dominic's spill

Corey helps Dominic up and says "I didn't know you go here"

"You never asked" smiles Dominic "Anyways when I saw you guys I had to come over and say wassup"

"Well its good to see a another friend is here" says Laney

"Yeah I know" agrees Dominic "Well it was good seeing you guys I gotta hurry up to class"

"Ok see ya" says the gang

"Well guys its time for us to go to our homeroom" says Corey

"Alright then guys good luck" says Kon

"Same to you" says Laney

_With that the band go their separate ways to go to class._

**TO COREY'S CLASS TRANSITION!**

_Corey is first to enter his class and sits in the middle row of the room_

"Well looks like I'm the first one here" says Corey who then decides to take a quick nap

_then suddenly Corey hears the door of the classroom open and he sees unexpected happen. Carrie Beff enters the classroom._

"Oh lookie here" says a now happy Carrie "Hey there classmate"

"Oh looks like I'm having another nightmare" says a denying Corey "I'll wake up in a few and she we be all gone"

Carrie smiles and walks towards Corey and says "Then if this isn't real then you wouldn't mind if I do this"

_At that point Carrie motions her face to Corey's_

"Oh hell no!" snaps Corey who finally comes back to reality "You're actually here!"

"Yep and I will be here for the rest of the school year classmate" smiles Carrie

**A/N: Why? Why?! Why does it have to be like this?! I kinda feel bad for Corey. I wonder whats gonna happen next? Also the last two OCs have made their appearance and also just to let you know I made two OCs that was already set to appear in the story and the first one just made their appearance. Anyways thanks for reading and please review and until next time peace! **


	16. Hastur The Unspeakable

**A/N: Hey everyone here goes another chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Oh hell no!" snaps Corey who finally comes back to reality "You're actually here!"

"Yep and I will be here for the rest of the school year classmate" smiles Carrie

"I don't see why you're so happy" says Corey "You gets no love from me"

"Oh really?" asks Carrie with a seductive smile

"Yep" answers Corey

"Well I guess we gotta change that then" smiles Carrie

"No we don't I like it just how its" retorts Corey

The door opens again and two familiar faces enter

"Why the fuck are you in my class room" says Toni who face palms herself

"Hey Corey" says Brady

"Hey Brady" smiles Corey who then frowns and says "Hey Toni"

"Fuck you" growls Toni

"Sorry I don't like you like that" jokes Corey

_Brady laughs and Toni stares daggers at him which makes him turn around and try to hold in the laughs._

"Whatever" says Toni who then walks to the left side of the classroom to sit at a table that is next to the window.

"Hey Corey good one man" smiles Brady who then follows Toni

Carrie now somewhat mad for being ignored says "Um hello"

"Oh I forgot you was here" smiles Corey "Goes to show that you're a non-factor to me"

"Hmmm ok playing hard to get huh?" smiles Carrie

_At that exact moment the door opens and other students come into the classroom. Some of the students already knew each other so they sat down to their friends. Sooner than later the teacher also came in the then sits down next to Corey which makes him annoyed_

"Do you have someone else to bug with?" asks Corey

"Nope just you" says Carrie

"Alright class" says the teacher "Hello and welcome to Peaceville high my name is and I will be your first period teacher for your freshman year. I teach social studies and I-

_The door opens and a student enters. The boy appears to be caucasian and he is wearing a black zip up hoodie with his hood pulled up. Underneath the hoodie is what looks to be a black baggy short sleeved tee alongside that he is wearing black baggy jeans and black sneakers. From his appearance he seems to have a lean yet fairly muscular and athletic physique. He has pearl black hair which is short and shaggy with red eyes. Also on the side of his neck is the word "WHY?" tattooed on it._

"Hello" says the boy in a depressed manner

"Hello there and who are you?" asks

"I'm Sam….Sam Gavlee" says the boy "This is my first period class"

"Oh welcome" smiles "Well just stay standing for now"

"And why is that?" asks a curious Sam

"Because I will be assigning seats now" smiles

"UGHH!" groans the class

"Now now I don't wanna hear it" says "Just get up and get to the front of the classroom so I can seat you"

_All the students get up and heads to the front. One by one the students are placed in their seats according to . Then Corey hears his name called_.

"Ok Riffin you will sit there" says pointing to where Corey was already sitting at before getting up

_Corey then walks to his assigned seat and sits down_

"Ok now and Beff you will sit next to Riffin" says

Once Corey hears those words with a face of pure shock he thinks to himself *You gotta be fucking kidding me?!*

Carrie then walks and sits next to a still horrified Corey

"Wassup names Carrie" jokes Carrie

"Leave me alone please" says Corey

_ then puts Toni and Brady back to the desks they were already sitting at and then finishes assigning seats when he sends Sam to the desk in the back._

"Ok now class now we will be start with introductions I will point you out and you introduce yourselves ok" says

"Ok" agrees the class

"Hmmm I wonder how everyone is doing" says Corey under his breath

**TO TWINS CLASS TRANSITION!**

_The twins are in 's Science class. Kon is was assigned a table in the back in the back of the class and he was dead sleep. While Kin on the other hand was in the front of the class and was having trouble concentrating because he was too busy trying to keep his cool because he was sitting between his crush Kim and his classmate Brianna Allison._

**TO LANEY'S CLASS TRANSITION!**

In Laney's classroom there is already controversy and its just the first day of school. And Laney is in on it.

"You know what I don't like already!" says a girl who points at Laney

The girl has white skin and short red and blue hair which is similar to Laney's but its naturally curly. The girl has a skinny physique and with red eyes like a vampire which is complemented with black eyeliner black mascara. She is wearing a leather jacket with a blue rock and roll tee underneath it with black super skinny jeans and combat boot which are similar to Laney's. She is also wearing a hit girl necklace and a heart ankle bracelet.

"Like I said I was sorry!" says Laney who gets in the girls face "And for your information I'm not too fond of you either!"

"You wanna take this outside bitch?!" snaps the girl

"Glady" smiles Laney with fireballs for eyes

The teacher who is a woman in her mid twenties was too afraid of stopping the two.

"Um Celicia….Laney" says the teacher "Can...you...please stop this"

The girls turn to look at the teacher and says "Huh?!"

_The teacher then cowers under her desk. But then the classroom door opens and a student enters with a gust of wind entering with student looks to be in their early teens. The student short around 5'4 and is wearing a yellow hoodie with the hood up with black sweatpants and Jordans. The person's face cannot be seen through the Hoodie. A sword is strapped around their back._

"Hello" says The hooded boy "Sorry for being late to class. My name is Ikeem its nice to meet you"

"OH NO!" says a Celicia "Why is he here?!"

"Y-Y-You know him?!" asks a trembling Laney

"He was in my middle school" says Celicia "Him and his older sister are famous at our school. He's a highly skilled fighter and swordsman. One time he was jumped by twenty delinquents and he beat them all in just one minute. Also rumor has it he is a part time Assassin."

At that moment Laney gulps at Celicia's last sentence and says "Really?"

"Yeah" answers Celicia "He never really talks to people and no one has seen that hoodie down nor his face. Because of that we gave him the name Hastur the Unspeakable**[1]**"

Ikeem looks out to the class and spots Celicia and Laney and he walks towards them

"Hey there Celicia" says Ikeem who then looks at Laney and says "Hey there redhead didn't think I would see you so soon"

A scared Laney thinks to herself *I have to warn Core!*

**MEANWHILE!**

_Back in 's class the class is about to start their introduction until the door opens and a student walks comes out to be a boy that looks to be Corey's age. The boy has blue eyes and blue hair that is spiked horizontally on the back and hawk like on the nose which is covered by a black hat with a thunderbolt on it. He has a skinny but athletic physique. He' is wearing a black shirt with a skull on it with black sweatpants and black and white converses. He also has a Airsoft AK-47 on his back and a bear claw scar on his face. At that time Corey had his head down so he doesn't see the boy._

"Sorry I'm late I overslept" says the boy with zero enthusiasm when he walks in

"What is your name young man?" asks

"Dan" says the boy "But everyone calls me "Blaze"

"Well Dan you can sit over at that seat in front of Corey" says "Corey stand up real quick"

When Corey stands up he sees Dan and they yelled in unison "YOU!"

**A/N: Uh Oh unlikely encounters! Who would've thought it! Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace! **

**[1]- A deity in H.P lovecraft's novels. Its true form is unknown, but usually manifests either as a polypous, ravenous floating mass endowed with tentacles, drills and suckers or, more frequently, as the _King in Yellow_, a humanoid being wearing tattered, yellow clothes and a mask hiding the face. I have Hastur's human form as my profile pic**


	17. Awesome!

**A/N: Wassup fellow readers! I'm back with another chapter! I knida rushed on this one toget it out of the way though. I hope you enjoy everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Well Dan you can sit over at that seat in front of Corey" says "Corey stand up real quick"

When Corey stands up he sees Dan and they yelled in unison "YOU!"

_The class looks at Dan and Corey unaware of how they know each other_

"Umm...do you know each other?" asks Mr. Rock

"Yeah" says Corey who then sits back down

"Sort of" added Dan who then walks to his seat and sits down

"Well that was awkward" says Mr. Rock "Anyways its introduction time"

With the introductions starting Corey was sitting down and was thinking to himself *I gotta let Lanes and Dom know asap*

**TO LANEY'S CLASS TRANSITION!**

_Back in Laney's class she and Celicia is approached by the hooded boy known as "Hastur The Unspeakable"_

"Sorry but are you scared of me?" asks Ikeem who tilts his head in confusion

_All Laney and Celicia does is stare at him. He then walks towards Laney which makes her flinch _

"Well whatever" shrugs Ikeem who then walks to his seat but before that when he walks past Laney he mutters "Oh and don't worry I'm not going to hurt you guys"

_With that Laney turns to look at him as he sits down on his seat. After that Laney and Celicia look at each other and sit back down. Laney then whips her cell phone out and starts to text Corey and Dominic _

**BACK TO COREY TRANSITION!**

_In class the students are doing their introductions and Toni is picked to introduce herself_

"Look here now my name is Toni" says the grumpy Toni "I don't really like anything and I hate a lot of things."

_With that she sits down and Brady is then picked to introduce himself._

"Hello everyone glad to meet you all" says Brady "My name is Brady I like to chill with friends and live life.

_Brady then sits down and then Sam is picked_

"My name is Sam" says the depressing Sam "I like what I like and I hate what I hate"

_Sam quickly sits down and Dan stands up to do his_

"Wassup my name is Dan but everyone calls me Blaze" says Dan with no enthusiasm "I like Tacos, non-alcoholic beer, rock and roll, seafood, computers, guitars, and other shit. I hate salad, rules, seagulls, and last but not least school"

_After that Dan sits down and Corey is pointed to stand up_

"Hey everyone my name is Corey" smiles Corey "I like to rock out with my band, chill with my friends, and live life to the fullest. I hate the Newmans, sometimes my sister Trina, and Carrie Beff who is right now sitting next to me"

_After that Corey sits down and Carrie does her introduction. Instead of listening to Carrie's introduction Corey feels his phone vibrate. So he checks to see what's going and he sees its a text from Laney._

The text says "The hooded guy from last night is in my class Core!". With that Corey said to himself *Oh no*

**Meanwhile**

_Dominic is in his classroom where he is sitting next to a pretty curvy ebony skinned girl. The girl is wearing a purple hoodie with her hood down, Long black sweatpants, and Nikes. She has long black hair with purple streaks in it which is complemented with her purple eyes._

"So whats your name big boy?" smiles the girl

"Dominic and whats yours?" smiles Dominic

"Angelique" says the girl

"So Angelique are you new here I never seen you around here?" asks Dominic

"Nope" answers Angelique "I've been here since freshman year. You just must've never saw me"

"Oh" says Dominic "Well you wanna get to know each other?"

"I thought you would never ask" smiles Angelique

_All of a sudden an eraser is thrown between the two teens. The two teens look on and see their teacher who is an woman in her mid 40's and who has a frowned expression on her face._

"You two over there! Stop talking!: snaps the teacher

The two lower their heads in cowardice and say "Sorry "

"Don't be Sorry be careful" says who then goes back to her lesson

_At that moment Dominic and Angelique her a vibrating noise and they check their phones to see if they got a message._

Dominic saw that he has just received from Laney and he went to read it. His face went blank when he saw the message said "The hooded dude from last night is in my Class!"

"Oh shit" mumbles the shocked Dominic

"Huh? Whats wrong Dominic?" asks Angelique

"Um nothing" smiles a lying Dominic "I just remembered I forgot to do something at my place thats all. Are you good?"

"Oh I'm good" smiles Angelique "My little brother just text me saying he saw one of his friends at school and that he wants me to meet them and all. And how I just met my future husband"

"Oh awesome!" smiles a blushing Dominic who then says to himself *I need to find Corey and Laney after class quick*

**Back to Corey Transition!**

_The Class is being assigned an assignment by Mr. Rock. _

"Ok now class I'm about to pair you up to do an assignment" says Mr. Rock

_ starts pairing students up one by one. He then pairs Carrie up with Sam, which makes Carrie upset._

"Why do I gotta pair up with all dark and lonely" whines Carrie who rises from her seat

"Hey you ain't no prize yourself" retorts Sam "I'd rather work alone you would only slow me down"

"Look you two will work together or can get a F for your first grade its your choice" says Mr. Rock

"Ok" sighs the Carrie and Sam

"Ok and finally Corey and Dan" says Mr. Rock

Dan who is seating in front of Corey turns to look at Corey and smiles when he says "What up partner?"

"Ok now this is an easy assignment" says Mr. Rock "All you have to do is talk with your partner and see if you guys have anything in common. You will make a venn diagram and list what you two share in common what you two don't ok"

"Um what are we getting out of this?" asks Toni raising her hand

"Well it will help me be able to know which students to pair up with when it comes to group assignments" smiles Mr. Rock

"Then why have us do the introduction then?" asks Sam "Doesn't that help you know how to pair us?"

"Kinda but that was just to see what kind of attitude you guys have" says "Anyways I don't feel like doing work today so just do it will ya"

"Ok don't gotta tell us twice" says Corey

_With that the pairs sit next to each other and start their assignment. Dan sits in Carries now empty seat and starts talking._

"So got any questions?" asks Dan

"Yeah Blaze was it?" asks Corey

"Yeah" says Dan

"What was you doing out there last night?" asks Corey

"Wow and I thought I was gonna be asked my favorite color or something" chuckles Dan

"I'm serious man" says Corey

"Well I was just playing a game of tag thats all" says Dan

"Really you actually think I'm gonna believe that?" asks Corey

"Yeah" says Dan "I just tagged my friend and I was running away from him.I believe you and your friends met him while I left"

_Corey's eyes widen as he connects the dots._

"You mean that yellow hoodie dude was-" says Corey

"Yep" says Dan who finishes Corey sentence "We was playing tag and he got pissed when I tagged him"

"Oh well why did you run away when you saw us?" asks Corey

"I didn't want him to tag me back" says Dan

"Oh well sorry then" says Corey

"You're good dude" says Dan

"But your friend is he cool" asks Corey

"Yeah he's cool most of the time" says Dan "But sometimes he can too feminine at times"

"Why you say that?" asks a chuckling Corey

"You don't wanna know" smiles Dan

"Ok whatever you say" says Corey

"So well looks like it my turn to ask questions" says Dan "So what type of your music does you and your band play?"

"Rock music of course" smiles Corey

"Sweet me and my band does too" smiles Dan

"You have a band?!" asks Corey

"Yeah our name is Thundervolt" answers Dan

"Our band name is Grojband" says Corey

"Cool well looks like we got something in common" says Dan

"Well my turn" says Corey

_Minutes pass and Corey and Dan asks question after question and they find out that they have a lot in common. _

"You know what Blaze?" says Corey "You're a pretty cool dude man"

"Likewise Corey" says Dan

_While Dan and Corey was becoming good friends. Laney was in a crazy predicament. She and the hooded boy had to carry some paperwork to the office for ._

"How did I get in this shit" mumbles Laney walking with a huge stack of paperwork

"Wow am I that frightening to be around?" says Ikeem putting his down in disappointment

"Lemme see...yes" says a blunt Laney "You look too intimidating"

"Well I can't help it" says Ikeem "I'm a shy around people but when I have my hood on I feel more relieved. Anyways I'm sorta cursed"

"Huh?" says a dumbfounded Laney "What do you mean?"

"You don't wanna know" says Ikeem "Lets just keep going"

_Laney and Ikeem finally finish their little delivery and are heading back to class_

"Hey Ikeem" says Laney

"Yeah" says Ikeem

"I wanted to ask you this earlier but what were you doing last night" asks Laney

"Oh a friend of mine pissed me off so I was looking for him" says Ikeem

"Oh then why did you approach us like you did?" asks Laney

"Well I didnt want innocent people involved so I just wanted to scare you gus away thats all" answers Ikeem

"Oh ok" says Laney "Oh and also whats this about you and your older sister?" asks Laney

"Well my sister...is kinda of what you would called a temptress of sorts" answers Ikeem "She like me wears a hoodie but hers is purple though. She has long black hair with purple streaks in it and oh yeah she has purple eyes too. And guess what here favorite color is?

"Oh my gosh thats like so hard to answer!" jokes Laney in a girly girl manner "Is it like purple?"

"Like yeah!" jokes Ikeem in a girly manner

_The two stop and laugh a little bit together before cotinuing to walk back to class_

"Also she can be quite the Succubus" says Ikeem

"Wow" chuckles Laney "Seriously she's that bad?"

"Yes and no" answers Ikeem "She's not as that type of bad as you know sleeping with people. Its just that she tempts alot of guys. Sometimes she gets guys attention and she doesn't even do anything"

"Wow she must be pretty popular" says Laney

"Nope shes not really one of those popularity hungry bitches" rebukes Ikeem

"Oh really?" asks a shocked Laney

"Yep" answers Ikeem "Shes more chill but she isn't afraid to speak her mind"

"Wow I'm shocked" says Laney

"Yeah most people aRE!" says Ikeem who falls down and his hoodie goes down

_Laney gets a good look at Ikeem's face and she is shocked at what she sees_

"Whoa I never knew…" says a surprised Laney

**A/N: Wonder whats got Laney so shoked about? Well thats it for now. Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	18. Eyes

**A/N: What up everyone I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR THE OCs NAMED IKEEM AKA HASTUR AND ANGELIQUE**

"I never knew… you was so good looking" says a surprised Laney who looks at the face of "Hastur The Unspeakable"

_He has ebony colored skin with a brush cut and a handsome face that was complemented with hazel eyes._

"Why are you so afraid to show your face?" asks Laney who then sees something freaky

_As soon as she asks her question his right eye color changes from hazel to light green_

"What….the fuck?!" mutters Laney as she sees Ikeem's right eye change

_Ikeem notices Laney's reaction and quickly pulls back up his hood._

"Come on lets get back to class" says Ikeem as he gets up and starts walking back to class

_Laney nods her head and follows him back. They soon head back to class and Laney with a shocked expression on her face sits down and stays that way until the bell rings for 2nd period. As Laney is walking in the hallway out she is then tapped on the shoulder by her classmate Celicia._

"Um what the fuck is wrong with you?" asks a curious Celicia

"I-I-I-I saw his face" says a stammering Laney

"Whose face?" asks Celicia

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I"

Celicia then slaps a stuttering Laney across her face two times and says "Get yourself together girl! and tell me who face you saw and make it quick I gotta hurry to second period!"

"It wa-wa-was Ikeem's" says Laney

"Huh?" says a dumbfounded Celicia "You mean Hastur?"

Laney nods her head to confirm. moments later Celicia bursts out in laughter and says "Yeah right! If you saw his face then I'm gonna bump into my future husband today"

"I'm serious Celicia!" says Laney "He was good looking and he had these hazel eyes but after a few seconds his right eye turned light green"

"Oh just like the hulk right" giggles Celicia "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!"

"Seriously Celicia" say Laney

"Call me Avril" says Celicia

"Ok Avril but I'm serious I saw his face" pleads Laney

"Whatever I just wasted my time here with you" says Celicia who walks away "See ya later"

"Bu...whatever then lemme just head to class" says Laney who then walks off

_But the two didn't know they was being watched by a ebony beauty in a purple hoodie._

"Damn someone seen his face" says Angelique who then smiles when she says "Looks like I will have to silence this Laney girl"

_About 5 minutes passed since Celicia walked away from Laney. She accidently bumps into a depressing Sam Gavlee and falls down_

"Hey watch where the fuck you're going!" snaps Celicia and Sam in unison "Me?! You're the one that...Ugh! Forget it! Stop mocking me! No you stop! Ugh! Do you think you're funny?! No! Do you?! Ahhh!"

_After that they get up from the ground they get in each others face_

"Oh so you wanna go?!" asks a pissed Celicia

"Whenever you're ready bitch" says a pissed Sam

"And you would actually hit a female?! I'm shocked" says Celicia

"Yeah I wouldn't hit a female but I'll beat a bitches ass!" snaps Sam

_As soon as both Celicia and Sam was about to duke it out A big muscular man picked them up by their horse collars_

"You two to the principal's office now!" says the man who then drags them to the principal's office

"Aww fuck!" screams Celicia and Sam as they're dragged away

**Meanwhile**

_Corey and Dan are chatting _

"So who do you have for second period dude?" asks Dan

"Um math looks like it" says Corey "My teachers name is Mr. Peterson"

"Same here" smiles Dan "This is awesome we got first and second period together!"

"I know right!" smiles Corey

_After Corey's last remark they start heading to their second period class. When they arrive Corey is welcomed with a familiar face. _

"Hi Corey" smiles Brianna who hugs Corey

"Oh hey Bri" says Corey "So this is your second period class?"

"Yep" smiles Brianna

"Well this is great" smiles Corey "This should be fun"

"Yeah I know right?!" says Brianna

At that moment Corey started to think *How is Lanes doing?*

**Back To Laney Transition!**

_Laney has arrived to her second period class and as she enters the classrom she runs into her archrival Lenny._

"Oh no this isn't happening!" snaps Laney "We can't be in the same class!"

"It looks like thats how it is" says a blank Lenny "So just deal with it Lame-y!"

"You know what Le-nerd I really don't need your insults right now!" snaps Laney

"Whatever we need to talk" says Lenny

"And why?" asks Laney

"You'll find out" says Lenny "I'll come by your place tonight k"

"Whatever" says Laney who is thinking to herself *Like hell I'm gonna let you in my house or even talk to him*

"Just know I wouldn't be coming to your house to talk about something petty" says Lenny "So please hear me out"

"Whatever" says a slightly blushing Laney *Why do I feel so weird after he said that? I wonder how the others are doing? Probably better than me*

**Kin and Kon Transition**

"Holy shit" says Kin who looks to see his crush Kim and her twin Konnie enter his and his brother's second period class.

_As soon as the pair of twins gave gave each other eye contact. Kin and Kim started blushing and Kon and Konnie got in each others faces._

"So let the war commence" says Kon who is staring at Konnie with eyes of hatred

"You're so gonna lose" says Konnie who gives Kon the same stare

Kin face palms himself and mumbles "This is gonna be a long second period class this year"

_Time passes and before the band knew it Lunch time has begun. Grojband met up at the location and started discussing about school so far._

"Well hows everybodys day so far?" asks Corey "Mines been fine so far"

"Its been crazy so far for second to fourth periods the Newman twins have been in my classes!" says Kin "And Kim is in our first period"

"Yeah I've been at war with Konnie all day so far" says Kon

"Yeah your so called staring war got you a dry erase board eraser to the head bro" says Kin

_At that moment Toni and Brady show up out of nowhere and Corey decided to call them over_

"Hey Toni and Brady" says Corey who making come over here gestures

"What?!" says an abrasive Toni

"Come sit with us theres enough room for you guys" smiles Corey

"Um...ok" says Brady who sits down

_At first Toni was about to leave but she then sat down next to Brady_

"So what you guys up to?"asks Brady

"Oh talking about our days so far" answers Kon

"Hows you twos day been?" asks Laney

"Well its been ok I guess" says Brady

"Ok?! its been horrible so far!" says a pissed Toni "First period with that annoying blue haired bitch is miserable, Second period it gets no better because she is right there with me again! oh and third period looks like her friend is with her and they get on my fucking nerves and fourth period some bitch named Celicia was getting on my damn nerves"

"Man Toni you sure are a handful" sighs Brady "Its hard to calm her down"

"Oh so you two have the same classes then?" asks Kin

"Yep" says Brady

"We pray for your safety Brady" says the band in unison while bowing

"And whats that suppose to mean?!" snaps Toni

"Nothing Toni" says Corey "Just enjoy your lunch"

_Toni flips Corey the bird before eating her lunch _

Corey then sighs and says to Brady "What school did you guys come from?"

"Peaceville Middle" answers Brady

"Huh?!" says a shocked Grojband

"I never saw you guys during eighth grade year" says Laney

"Well thats because we skipped a grade duh? smart one!" says Toni

*Ok I'm really starting to hate her* thinks Laney

"Really?" says a shocked Kon "So that means you two are like super smart and all that right?"

"Yeah Einstein" says a sarcastic Toni

"Yeah we aced all of our classes with ease" says Brady "Toni was the top student and I was the runner up"

"Seriously?" asks a surprised Kon

"Yeah" answers Brady "She might be all mean and gloomy but she is a smart girl"

"You don't need to tell them that" says a slightly blushing Toni

"Sorry" says Brady

"Well I hope we can become good friends" smiles Corey

"Yeah me too" says Brady

"Whatever" says Toni

"Well back to the previous discussion" says Corey "So Lanes how is your day so far"

"Well it is crazy so far" says Laney

_At that moment someone comes behind Laney _

"Yeah I bet it was" says the person with a feminine voice

_Laney turns around from her seat to see a ebony skinned beauty with long black hair with purple streaks in her hair. She is wearing a purple hoodie with her hood pulled down and she is wearing black sweatpants and Nikes. She also has purple eyes and they staring deep into her._

"So you're the one who saw his face huh?" smiles Angelique

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about?" asks Laney

"You know what I'm talking about" smiles Angelique

Laney then thinks to herself as she looks at the girl *Wait a minute those eyes, that hoodie, that hair, and those purple streaks*

"Lanes who is she?" asks Corey

"Corey remember the hooded guy from last night?"

_Corey nods to confirm_

"What is going on?" ask the twins Brady, and Toni

_Laney and Corey sighs and tell the gang the event _

"So who is she" asks the Gang

_At that moment Dominic walks up and grabs her by the waist_

"Shes my new girlfriend" smiles Dominic

_Everyones jaws drop when they hear those words from Dominic_

"And I'm that hoodie boy's sister" says Angelique finishing Laney's sentence "My name is Angelique and its a pleasure to meet you all"

**A/N: FIRST OC PAIRING! I wonder how this will effect the gang and whats with Hastur's eyes? And what is going on with Laney with Lenny?! Well thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	19. Explanation For Between Me & You Fanfic

Wassup fellow readers now I know some are wondering on what the plot of the story is and all so I just wanted to make sure you all know that this fanfic will be a LONG one. The reason for that is because I'm planning on doing Grojband's whole four years in high school. During that span I wanted to use the OCs as new allies or foes they would meet when starting high school. A certain number of the OCs that are in the Fanfic will have their own Arc in the fanfic. So thats why these latest chapters are like that but they will change along the way and also to answer Shelly Marsh's question about Toni well you will find out sooner or later when I do her arc.

**A/N: I hope this makes everything clear. Until next time peace!**


	20. Wrecking Ball

**A/N: Wassup everyone sorry to keep you guys waiting I had some serious writers block but thats out the window now. So to make it up I made this big chapter for you guys and gals. I hope you all like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT for the OCs Ikeem and Angelique**

_At that moment Dominic walks up and grabs her by the waist_

"Shes my new girlfriend" smiles Dominic

_Everyone's__ jaws drop when they hear those words from Dominic_

"And I'm that hoodie boy's sister" says Angelique finishing Laney's sentence "My name is Angelique and its a pleasure to meet you all"

"The pleasure is all ours" says Corey

"Hey Laney can I speak to you in private for a bit?" asks Angelique

"S-Sure" says a hesitant Laney

"Lets go over there" says Angelique who points to the hallway

"Ok" says Laney who follows Angelique towards the hallway

"So….. whats up guys?" asks Dominic who sits down in Laney's now empty seat

"Whats up?!" says Corey "How did you and her happen dude?"

"Yeah shes a total babe man" says Kon "And its just the first day of school!"

"I guess it was love at first sight" smiles Dominic

"Aww don't even start with that shit" says Toni "You just said the right words and shes now all over you am I right?"

"I'm serious though when I first laid eyes on her I fell in love" says Dominic

"Oh really" says Toni

"Yeah" says Dominic "She has a exotic thing going on and to be honest I like it"

"Wow just wow" says Toni who face palms herself

_While the gang was talking in the lunch room Laney and Angelique was starting their discussion in the empty hallway_

"So you liked what you saw?" asks Angelique

"Actually it creeped me out" says Laney

"Well sorry to hear that" says Angelique "I wish you had a better experience"

"Sorry if I sound rude but can you please get to why we are out here" says a inpatient Laney

"Ok ok ok" sighs Angelique who then puts on a serious face "I need you to keep what you saw a secret"

"Ok and can I ask why?" asks Laney

"Because I said so" says Angelique

"Alright but I have a question. What makes his right eye go like that?" asks Laney

"Isabelle is responsible for that" says Angelique

"And who is she to you two?" asks Laney

"She is the reason lil bro acts the way he does" answers Angelique

"What did she do to him?" asks a curious Laney

"That will be answered at another time" says Angelique who then reaches in her pockets and takes out her phone "Lemme get your number"

"For what?" asks Laney

"So I can keep in touch with you and to give you my address" answers Angelique

"Why do I need your address?" asks a dumbfounded Laney

"Because thats where we will talk about everything else" says Angelique

"And why?" asks a puzzled Laney

"Everything that will explain it is at our home" answers Angelique

"Ok" says Laney

**Back In The Lunchroom **

"Anyways that love at first thing is nothing short of bullshit" says Toni

"Well now that we got that out of the way" says Corey who then hears someone which makes him turn around to see who it is and he sees Brianna Allison running to his table

"Hey Corey" who then sees Kin and waves at him and says "Hey Kin"

"Sup Bri" says a slightly blushing Kin

"Hey Brianna" smiles Corey "Whats up?"

"Oh nothing really" says Brianna "But me and my group are having a gig tonight at the the Peaceville Arena and I wanted to know if you and your friends wanted to come"

"Sure" says Corey "So when is it?"

"9:30" says Brianna

"Ok we'll be there" says Corey

"Ok see you there!" says a happy Brianna who runs back to her table

"Well now back to the topic" says Corey

"Well me and Angelique have the exact same classes together so far we've been getting to know each other" says Dominic

"But did you know she was that boy's sister?" asks Corey

"Actually I found out fourth period when she she showed me a picture of her and him as her wallpaper on her phone" says Dominic "I was scared at first but she told me a lot of stuff about him and I was shocked when she said he is a nice guy"

"Yeah I heard the same thing too" says Corey

"How did you hear it Corey?" asks Dominic

"Yeah you and Angelique aren't in the same class" says Kon who then stares at Corey with a suspicious look and says "Or are you?!"

Kin smacks his brother upside the head and says "Kon don't be an idiot"

"Yeah well remember the guy I told you guys we saw before the hoodie dude?" asks Corey

"Yeah" says the gang

"Well he is in my class and he told me about him" says Corey "And me and him have become good friends"

After saying that Corey starts to look around the cafeteria

"Matter of fact where is he right now?" says a curious Corey

**Off To Somewhere Transition**

_It looks to be somewhere else on the other side of the school where Dan is sitting down under a tree and is drinking a beverage called adrenaline_

"Ahhh I sure know how to make some good non-alcoholic beer" says Dan drinking the beverage

_Moments later Dan looks up to the tree to see Ikeem sitting on one of the branches._

"Hey man you want some I got more" Asks Dan

"Sure" says Ikeem

_Dan then throws a can of Adrenaline to Ikeem who catches it with one hand who then opens it and starts to drink it._

"This is pretty good" says Ikeem "But I think sis's Forbidden Fruit is a little bit better though"

"Oh really?" says Dan "I'll have to try it sometime"

"Yeah" says Ikeem "Anyways enough about drinks now. What's our mission Blaze?"

"Its a retrieval mission" says Dan who takes another sip of Adrenaline "Well rescue mission is more like it. We have to rescue the kidnapped daughter of Daddy Kain who is the leader of the Kain Mafia"

"Hmmm a rescue mission?" says a shocked Ikeem "That's a first. I never thought assassins get these type of missions"

"I know but it won't be easy though" says Dan "She was taken by the Kamakazi"

"Well it just got more interesting" says Ikeem who then jumps down the tree to land right next to Dan

"You sure you can handle it Hastur?" asks Dan "You're just a part-time assassin ya know"

"I can handle myself" says Ikeem "so when is it?"

"We head out tonight around nine o'clock Briggs will fly us " answers Dan who then looks at Ikeem with a serious face and says "Hastur make sure Isabelle doesn't show up"

"I know we're better off without that demon" says Ikeem

"You sure?" says Dan

Ikeem then pulls down his hood and his eyes are both hazel and then says with a serious face "I got her sealed away so she shouldn't be running loose"

"Alright" says Dan who gets up from the ground "Well Imma meet up with my bandmates before lunch is over with"

"Kay" says Ikeem who puts his hood back up then says "I'll probably just go walk around"

_With that the two assassins go their separate ways. A few moments passed and while Dan was walking he had a flasback. It has his past self with a monk. The monk then says beware of the one with the eyes of lime because if you don't it will make you meet your end. Back in the lunchroom Corey and the gang are just finishing their discussion and Toni and Brady has left Laney and Angelique have been back for a while now. The group is about to leave when Mina runs towards the them_

"Hey Guys!" says Mina who rushes towards the gang

"Hey Mina" says Corey "I forgot I need to talk to you for a minute"

"Well I think it can wait" says Mina

"Whats wrong?" asks a worried Corey

"Its Trina" says a frantic Mina "I think shes getting on to us"

"Huh?!" says a now frightened Grojband while Dominic and Angelique look around dumbfounded at their reaction

"Oh no this isn't good" says a frightened Corey

"I don't know for sure but she is acting kind towards me and she-"

"Wait!" says a relieved looking Corey "Trina is ok Mina"

"Forreal" asks Mina

"Yeah Trina has been like that since she started "dating" Nick Mallory" says Laney

"You guys mean dating Nick Mallory has her acting like that?!" says Mina pointing at the other Cafeteria where Trina is spotted.

_Trina is sitting at a table at the other end of the cafeteria and she is sitting down next to Nick Mallory. Her eyes are big pink heart's as she is cuddled up with Nick and the couple are surrounded by angels and a garden of gang shivers at the sight of it._

"Yeah but nothing to worry about Mina" reassures Corey "Just act normal"

"Ok" says a now calm Mina "Well you found any clues on the her other love?"

"_Weeeell" says Corey who looks at Kon and slightly points to him _

"No Way" says Mina with a face of shock

"I'm not so sure but we know he likes her" says Corey

"Really?!" asks Mina

"Yeah but look we'll talk about it later ok?" says Corey

"Please make it quick" pleads Mina "Nick keeps on trying to make out with me when we're together and I'm starting to lose resistance"

"Ok gotcha" smiles Corey who gives Mina a thumbs up "I'll call you if we come up with a idea"

"K" says Mina who then walks off

_With that Corey and the gang continued to socialize during lunch but then the bell rings for next period._

"Ok guys look we all have the same class sixth period so lets continue our talk there" says Corey

"Alright" says the gang

**Back To Class Transition!**

_Corey enters his classroom and he bumps into Dan._

"Hey Blaze wassup man!" smiles Corey

"Wassup Corey" says Dan "So looks like we have the same class again"

"Yeah seems that way" says Corey "Well this awesome"

_The two head into the classroom and they see the blue haired menace sitting down in a seat._

"Ok you got to be damn kidding me!" says a now pissed Corey

"Oh hey Riffin" smiles Carrie "looks like we have the same class...again"

Dan shakes his head and says "Oh brother not this again"

_Corey and Dan sit down far away from Carrie. _

_*This is gonna be a long school year* thought Corey_

_With that the rest of the school day went by pretty quick. Grojband met up sixth period and they also were met by Toni,Brady, Celicia, and Sam. Then 7th period Corey and Laney was together. School has now ended and the Grojband plus Toni and Brady are heading to Corey's place. Corey also wanted Celicia to join but she had detention and even if she didn't it might have become a bloodbath if she did. _

"So what do you guys usually do after school?" asks Brady

"We practice at the Groj for a little bit" says Corey "Then whatever happens just happens"

"Wow that sounds absolutely boring" says smiling Toni

"You know if you don't like it then you can leave" says a peeved Laney "There is nothing stopping you"

"Sorry Laney its just how she is" apologizes Brady "She doesn't mean it"

"Yes I-" says Toni who then has her mouth covered by Brady's hand

"Come on Toni" says Brady who whispers into Toni's ear "These are the first and only people that want to be our friends can you please try to control yourself"

_Toni looks at Brady and slightly nods her head which makes Brady smile as he removes his hand away from her mouth._

"Look its ok" says a benevolent Corey "I don't mind"

"Same here" agrees Kin

"Yeah she hasn't seen hasn't how awesome we are yet" gloats Kon

_With that a few minutes later they arrive at Corey's place and head towards the Groj_

"Welcome to my humble abode" says Corey as they enter the Groj

"Cool" says Brady

"I've seen better" says Toni which makes everyone sighs. She then walks towards Corey's Guitar "Hey this yours?"

"Yep" answers Corey

"Can I try it out?" asks Toni as she picks up his guitar

"Sure" smiles Corey "You think you can handle it?"

Brady puts his hand on Corey's shoulder and says "She can handle it"

_Toni then starts to plays the guitar and shes playing it pretty good too. Everyone except for Brady was shocked at how good Toni was playing the guitar. A few minutes passed after her little showcase and she puts Corey guitar down._

"Its pretty good I guess" says Toni

"Wow you sure can play a guitar" says a impressed Corey

"I know I don't need you telling me that" says Toni

"So how long you been playing?" asks Laney

"Since I was 8" says Toni

"She can play pretty much every instrument" adds Brady "Well except drums she is still working on that"

"Brady no one asked you!" growls Toni

"S-Sorry!" apologizes Brady

_After that the band practice for a couple of hours and before knowing it the time was 9:00"_

"Well I think its time for us to go" says Brady

"Well it was nice chillin with you two" smiles Laney

"Thanks and likewise" smiles Brady

"Hmph whatever" scowls Toni

_They then leave the groj and start heading home and with that the gang started to get ready to go to Bri and her band's performance_

"So guys its about time to head to show" says Corey

"Yeah it sure is" says the twins

"Everyone ready?" asks Laney

"Wait a minute guys" says Corey "I need to get something from my room"

"Ok" says the gang

_Corey goes into his room to get something. When all of a sudden he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see that its Laney_

"Oh hey Lanes" smiles Corey "Wassup"

"Hey Core I was wondering….." says a slightly blushing Laney

"Hmmm what is it Lanes?" asks a puzzled Corey

"Well I wanted to ask you this later but do you wanna go on a date this weekend?" asks Laney

"Sure!" says a happy Corey "Where do you wanna go?"

"Can we go to the movies?" asks Laney

"Ok then but we gotta make sure the twins don't find out" says Corey

"Yeah well before we leave can I do something?" asks Laney

"Yeah what is it?" aks Corey

_Immediately after that Laney kisses Corey which lasts about 5 second before she breaks it and walks off_

"See ya downstairs" smiles Laney as she heads downstairs

Corey who is blushing then says with a smile "Jeez Lanes what am I gonna do with you?"

**Meanwhile**

_Somewhere at a undisclosed location the assassin Duo Hastur and Blaze was together. They are near a Jet and are talking to a big burly man who is dressed up in a black suit with black slacks and a long black tie. The man looks to be in his early 30's he has black hair with a brush cut. He has blue eyes and near his right eye is what looks to be a cut across it. He has papers in his hands and are giving them to Hastur and Blaze._

"Ok Maggots" says the burly man "Don't even think that this mission is easy you two will have to infiltrate the Kamikaze's hideout and they are no small fry. Be prepared or you will both lose your lives"

"No sweat Briggs" says Blaze

"Yeah you should believe in us more" says Ikeem

"Oh I do believe….. that your ignorance will come back to hurt you" says a serious Briggs

_Dan and Ikeem then sighs at Briggs statement._

"We hear you Briggs" says Ikeem "We'll be careful"

"You better be" says Briggs "We don't want THAT to happen again got it?"

"Yes sir!" says the two

"No worries Hastur here has that under control" says Blaze

"Ok then lets board this jet" says Briggs who then starts walking to the Jet

Dan and Ikeem look at each and nod their heads and walks on to the Jet

"Oh yeah Blaze you said you saw that dude from the other night?" asks Ikeem

"Yeah his name is Corey you gotta meet him he is pretty cool" says Blaze "Why you asked?"

"Because Isabelle saw him too" says Ikeem in a worried tone "And she wants to meet him"

Dan looks at Ikeem with a dark stare and says "You kidding right?"

"I'm afraid not Blaze" says Ikeem

"Man we'll talk more about this after the mission ok" says Blaze

"Ok" says Ikeem

_Dan and Ikeem then enter the Jet and go on with their mission_

**Back To Grojband Transition!**

_The band are going to sit down when Corey and the gang spots Brianna with her band._

"Hey Corey! over here!" smiles Brianna as she waves at grojband

_The band walk over to Brianna to say hello_

"Hey guys" smiles Brianna "Well lemme introduce you guys these are my bandmates"

"This is the fun bunch Serena and Mina" says Brianna who point to the twins

_They both have long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Serena is wearing a white top and a red skirt with red flats. While Mina is wearing a purple dress with purple flats._

"Wassup!" says the twins in Unison

"Over here is little miss cool Olivia"

_Olivia has long brown hair with blue streaks and brown eyes. She is wearing a black top with a blue skirt and black boots. _

"Sup" says Olivia

"And last but not least the brains of our group Amy"

_Amy has short black hair and blue eyes. she is wearing a hot pink dress with pink heels_

"Hello its nice to meet you" says Amy

"Its nice to meet you too" smiles Corey "Also this is my band. Over here are the awesome Kijura twins Kin and Kon"

"Hey" smiles Kon

"Heya" smiles Kin

"Then right next to me is the one, the only Lanes" smiles Corey

"Hey guys nice to meet ya" smiles Laney

"Likewise" smiles Brianna "Well anyways we gotta go and get ready we're gonna perform soon"

"Ok then" says Corey "Good luck"

"Thanks" says a slightly blushing Brianna who then with her band and walks off

Serena nudges Mina and says to her twin "Looks like Bri has some competition"

"Shhh quiet" says Mina "She might hear you"

_Brianna turns around and looks at the twins which makes them jump and she smiles and cracks her knuckles_

"We're sorry!" says the apologizing and scared twins

Brianna sighs and says "I know. Anyways come on guys we got a show to do"

_While Brianna and her band was going to get ready Corey and Grojband was going to their seats. Soon after that it was time for Brianna and her band to perform._

_Brianna and her band are on stage and are about to perform now._

"Hey everyone thanks for coming" says Brianna "No without further ado"

_She then queues her band and they start to perform_

**Wrecking Ball**_** By Miley Cyrus**_

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_

_We jumped never asking why_

_We kissed, I fell under your spell._

_A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_I put you high up in the sky_

_And now, you're not coming down_

_It slowly turned, you let me burn_

_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_And instead of using force_

_I guess I should've let you win_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_I guess I should've let you win_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_The whole place went crazy. The people was chanting for an encore which the did do. While they just finished Corey and the gang sensed something after that._

"They were pretty good" sas Corey and the twins

"Yeah they were" says a disturbed Laney

Then the gang all looked at each other and says in complete unison "We have more competition now"

**A/N:Lots of things is developing now looks like it :) Also who is this Isabelle chick and whats her connection with Blaze and Hastur? We'll just have to find out next time. Thanks for reading and please review. Oh and before I forget also a shoutout to the creator of Dominic FearYeTheReaper who had to leave fanfiction I hope you get better soon man.**


	21. I'll Kick Your Ass

**A/N: Wassup peeps back with another one! Hope you guys like it! Also there will be three new OCs. One will make their appearance while the other two will be mentioned. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT for the OCs Ikeem and Angelique**

Then the gang all looked at each other and says in complete unison "We have more competition now"

"We already had those pesky Newmans and now we have Brianna's crew" says Kon

"Yeah and I don't want to be rivals with them" says Kin

"Well we don't have to" says Corey "It can be friendly competition"

"Yeah they're not like the Newmans at all" agrees Laney

"Well we need to get a gig soon" says Corey "But before that lets go congratulate them on their performance"

"Yeah" agrees the gang

**Meanwhile**

_On the other side of the Arena the Newmans are now conversing_

"Damn and when we already have Grojband to worry about" says Konnie

"Yeah now we got those girls to beat out now" says Carrie

"Well they're just a small bump to our success" says Lenny "Anyways can I go now I got something to do"

"And what is that?" asks Carrie who stares at Lenny

"Its something personal" replies Lenny

"Nothing's personal when it interferes with the band Lenny!" says Carrie who gets in Lenny's face

"Yes it is!" says Lenny

_They stare at each and notices they're lips are only a few inches away from each other. They blush and back away from each other._

"Wha-Whatever!" says a blushing Carrie "But you better not let this happen again. We are gaining competition and we can't waste anymore time"

"Ok I got ya Carrie" says a blushing Lenny who then walks out thinking to himself *Sorry guys but I gotta talk with Laney*

"Wonder what he has to do" says a puzzled Konnie "It must be important right sis?

_Konnie sees her sister Kim frozen still and blushing is staring off somewhere_

"Um….sis?" asks Konnie "Whats wrong?"

"Kim whats wrong?!" asks a worried Kim

_Kim without saying a word points to what she is looking at which is Grojband and Brianna's band together_

"Oh hell no!" says a now peeved Carrie who then sees Brianna and Corey hug each other "This so not happening!"

"It is Carrie" says Kim who finally breaks her silence and when she sees Brianna hug Kin in her mind a volcano erupts and she says to herself "Oooooh hell no! not my soon to be man!"

"Hey guys how about we go say hello?" asks Carrie with a evil smile

"Sure!" smiles the twins

_While the Newmans minus Lenny was going towards_ _Grojband. Grojband was congratulating Brianna's band on their performance._

"You guys were great" says Laney

"Thanks" says Olivia "We did a lot a practice"

"Well looks like we have more competition now" smiles Corey

"Yeah looks like it" smiles Brianna

"But since we're cool lets make this friendly competition kay?" asks Corey

"Of course!" smiles Brianna "But just because we're cool doesn't mean we'll go easy on you guys. We are trying to get big just like you are"

"I didn't plan on it" smiles Corey

_Brianna then blushes which catches Laney's attention_

*Oh please tell she doesn't have a thing for Core* thinks Laney

_At that exact moment a voice all too familiar is heard which makes Grojband cringe _

"Well well well look what we got here" says Carrie walking with her band towards Grojband "Didn't think I'll be meeting you here Riffin" smiles Carrie

"Me either and I mean it with a passion" says a annoyed Corey who facepalms himself

"Ok what the hell do you guys want?" asks Laney "We arent really in the mood for fighting right now" Laney looks and realizes that Lenny is not there *Huh where is Lenny?* thinking Laney

"Um who are they?" asks Brianna and her band

"They're the Newmans" answers Kin

"A rock band that is are archrival" says Kon

"They try to sabotage us anytime they can" says Laney

"Oh really now" says Carrie "We're not that bad"

"Um yes you are" says Corey

"Anyways Riffin we didn't come here for you" says Carrie who points at Brianna and her band "We came to meet them"

"Huh? Us?!" asks a dumbfounded Brianna "Why?"

"Because we heard that we will be gaining more competition so we wanted to see you guys in action and I gotta admit you girls sure are something"

"Thank you we-"

"Don't fall for their trick Bri" says Corey who interrupts Brianna "They're not to be trusted"

"Hmph I think she can talk for herself Corey" says Carrie

"I know that but she shouldn't be wasting her breath on you" says Corey

"Oh yeah?!" asks Carrie who butts heads with Corey

"Yeah!" retorts Corey who butts his head to Carrie

"You so wanna kiss me right now don't ya?" smiles a whispering Carrie

Corey backs off when he hear those words and his face is blushing when he says "You're not worth it"

Carrie notices his reaction and says as she walks away "Whatever Coco. See ya in class tomorrow"

"What just happened?" asked Kon and Serena in unison

"Nothing to worry about" says Corey

_After that Grojband and Brianna's crew continued conversing._

"Well its about time for us to go" says Corey

"Ok we'll see you guys later I guess" smiles Brianna

"Yeah it was cool meeting you guys" smiles Laney

_With that Grojband heads home and the twins go their ways and Corey and Laney start walking home together_

"Well that was a good concert" smiles Corey

"Yeah...it sure was" smiles Laney "Hey Corey?"

"Yeah" says Corey

"What do you think about Brianna?" asks Laney

"Well I think she is pretty and she is a good singer" answers Corey "Why you ask?"

"Um no reason" lies Laney "I was just asking"

"Hey Lanes" says Corey "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then lemme just tell you right now that I belong to you and that's not gonna change kay"

With that Laney says with a relieved smile "I know I was just wondering that's all"

_After 15 minutes of walking Laney and Corey went their separate ways to go home. When Laney goes home and opens the door is greeted by a girl who looks to be a year older than her._ _She has long gold hair with blue highlights with black eyes. She is wearing a black t-shirt with a blue skull with blue jeans and high top shoes._

"Heya Sis" smiles the girl who hugs Laney "Where ya been?"

"Hey Rosey" smiles Laney who gets in the house "I went to a concert with Corey and the guys"

"Oh so what happened? I'm dying to know" asks Rosey

"Nothing really we just had a good time thats all" says Laney

Rosey goes to Laney's ear and whispers "I'm not talking about the concert I'm talking about when you was spending the night at Corey's for two days straight"

"None of your business!" says an embarrassed Laney

"Yes it is I'm your big sis so it is my business" smiles Rosey

_Laney then tells Rosey all the details_

Rosey chuckles and says "Ok well mom and dad went to do something so they'll be out for a little bit oh and you have a visitor"

"Huh?" asks Laney "Who is it?"

"Um its some redhead named Lenny" answers Rosey "He said he wanted to talk to you"

Once Laney hears that she asks "Where is he?"

"In the living room" replies Rosey

"Ok" says Lanery who goes to the living room

_When Laney goes to the living room she sees her archrival Lenny sitting down on the couch almost asleep_

She walks to him and kicks his leg and asks "How long you been here?"

"About 40 mins i guess" says Lenny wiping his tired eyes

"Hmmm really well you can leave now" smiles Laney

"Are you serious?" asks Lenny

"Yep dead serious" answers Laney

"Look Laney I have to get this off my chest" pleads Lenny

"I don't care what it is I don't want t-"

_Lenny without warning gets up and kisses Laney. An unexpected Laney is speechless to what is happening right now. After 10 seconds Lenny breaks the kiss and leaves. Laney then falls to the ground and is blushing like crazy_

*What the hell just happened?!* thinking Laney

**Meanwhile**

_Corey arrives home and is greeted by his sister Trina who gives him a big hug._

"Hello Corey!" smiles Trina "Where was you I was sooo worried!"

"I was at a concert sis" says Corey who gets out of his sisters grasp

"Oh well was it fun?" asks Trina

"Yeah it was" answers Corey

"Well I made you dinner its in the microwave" says Trina

"Ok thanks" says Corey who looks at Trina as she then skips "Katrina is that you?"

"Oh finally you remembered!" smiles Katrina "I thought you forgot about me"

"No I remembered" says Corey

"So when did you realize it was me?" asks a curious Katrina

"From the very beginning" says Corey

"But then why didn't say anything?" asks Katrina

"Well I had a hunch it was you but I wasn't sure. But when I saw you skip I knew only Katrina did that" says Corey

"Wow you sure know your sister" smiles Katrina

"I do don't I?" smiles Corey "So when did you come out?"

"Well when Trina was asked out by Nick Mallory I was able to gain control after she passed out from shock" answers Katrina

"Oh" says Corey "Hey but is Trina still there?"

"Yeah" smiles Katrina "But she's still in a state of shock right now"

"Wow" says Corey "Well I'm about to take a shower and go to bed"

"Ok then lil bro" says Katrina

"Wow" says a surprised Corey "Wait until I tell the guys"

**To Brady's Place Transition**

_Brady is in the shower and talking to himself_

"Wow this is still crazy when I think about" sighs Brady "Losing both my parents and then my grandparents not too long after that. Man am I lucky to have my cousin letting me live with him. Then meeting Toni" Brady sighs as soon as he mentions her "With all that BS she went through I'm glad I'm able to help her out. But still living under the same roof with the person I love. Now that is still hard to handle especially when the person you love is a ticking time bomb and when your love for that person is probably one-sided at that"

_Brady is now just getting out the shower and he is wearing his pj's which consists a white shirt with athletic shorts and he is heading into his room when he all of a sudden bumps into a certain ticking time-bomb._

"Brady watch where the fuck you're going!" snaps Toni who is in her pj's which is just her regular clothes without the chains and wristbands.

"Sorry Toni I didn't mean too" apologizes Brady

Toni slightly blushes when she looks at Brady in his pj's and says "Just watch where you're going next time" as she's walking away Toni is thinking to herself *Damn why can't I stay cool around him?! Fuck!*

"Man for once I wish Toni would try to lighten up at least a little bit" says Brady to himself who then walks into his room where sees Toni sitting on a king's size bed

"Ok you know the rules right?" asks Toni

"Yeah" says Brady in a depressing tone "If I touch you while you're sleeping you will kick my ass, if I fart in my sleep you will kick my ass, If I talk in my sleep you will kick my ass, if I laugh you will kick my ass, if I make any sudden moves you will kick my ass, if I turn on the tv you will kick my ass, if I turn on the lights you will kick my ass, if I talk out loud you will kick my ass, and if I wake you earlier than I have to you will kick my ass**[2]**"

"Good then you can sleep" says Toni who sleeps on a inflatable bed which is on the floor

"Well it could be worse I guess" says Brady in his bed

"Hey!" snaps Toni "What did I say!"

"Sorry!" says Brady

_While all that was going on the assassin duo Blaze and Hastur are in the jet heading towards their destination. Hastur is listening to some music while Blaze is asleep. Dan is having a dream about his past self. Its back when he was talking to the monk. _

"Listen here young one" says the monk "Beware of the one with the eyes of lime because if you don't it will make you meet your end_. _Their appearance may look beautiful, tempting, and maybe even fragile but they are in no way innocent. The one has been seen to be in purple clothing be careful young one you have been warned"

_The dream ends and Dan wakes up and he immediately looks at Ikeem which makes Ikeem stop what he was doing_

"Yo Blaze you straight man?" asks a concerned Ikeem

"Yeah I just remembered something thats all" says Dan

"Oh from your past life?" asks Hastur

"Yeah it was crazy" says Dan "Anyways enough talking about my dream. Are we close to our destination?"

"Yeah we are" replies Hastur

"Ok we'll lets check our inventory then" says Dan

"Alright well I have around 50 kunai knives and my trusty sword Vendetta" answers Hastur "And lemme guess you have the AWP sniper rifle and that enchanted gold sword right?"

"Along with two hand pistols you smart ass" says Dan

"Oh well excuse me then" jokes Hastur "Well you have a plan?"

"Yeah you and me are gonna bust in there and kick all their fucking asses then we rescue the girl and live happily ever after" jokes Dan

"Blaze I'm serious" asks a impatient Hastur

"Ok" says Dan "Well I was planning on striking tomorrow"

"Yeah that would be good so we can go over the Kamikaze's hideout specs" says Hastur

"And to also get some rest" adds Dan

"Yeah and that too" chuckles Ikeem "Hey but where are we gonna crash for tonight though"

_The intercom in the jet comes on and Briggs voice comes up _

"I'll take you two to that resort a couple blocks from there" says Briggs

"Thanks Briggs" says Dan and Ikeem

"No problem" says Briggs "Hey but no funny business you hear me?!"

"Yeah Yeah we hear ya" says Dan

"Roger that" says Ikeem "Anyways Blaze can't do that because if he does his girlfriend is gonna kill him"

"Hey Hastur zip it" says Dan "Or do you want me to tell everyone about your lil "nightmare"?"

"Nooooo!" says a scared Ikeem "I'm sorry dude"

"I know you are" smiles Dan "But hey how is she doing anyways?"

"I don't know man last time I saw her was 8th grade graduation" says Ikeem "After that we haven't stayed in touch"

"Wow bummer" says Dan "Oh hey and whats with you and that Chinese-Russian chick? Um whats her name again?"

"You mean Pocky-chan?" asks Ikeem

"Yeah her" says Blaze "I've been hearing things about you and her"

"We're just friends man" says Ikeem

"And he said shes just a friend and he said shes just a friend oh baby you!**[1]**" sings Dan

"Sh-Shut up man!" says Ikeem "Oh and I heard some things about youl"

"Yeah what about it?" asks Dan

"I heard that you and some jock was fighting and that you used Shadow Axor" says Ikeem

"So what if I did?" asks Dan

"Come on Blaze you know you can't be doing that" says Ikeem

"Its not like I killed him I just kicked his ass a little" says Dan in a cool manner "Lighten up man"

"Whatever" says Ikeem "Anyways Blaze do you know anything about this dude named Sam Gavlee?"

"Yeah he's in my first period what of it?" asks Dan

"Well…."

_Back at Peaceville sounds of gunshots can be heard. Sam Gavlee is running down the street with two big bags of money in his hands. He runs through an alleyway where he dives into the garbage. Moments later police with K-9 are running down the street. He waits about 30 minutes before getting out the garbage dump. He falls down to the ground and gasps in pain._

"D-Damn!" Groans Sam as he sees that his arm was shot by a bullet when the police was shooting at him "Those fuckers!"

_Sam sees a messed up backpack and and he looks at his bags of money and he gets up and puts the money into the backpack and he puts it on and starts walking off. Sam walked for about 5 more blocks before he started to get extremely fatigued at that time he was sitting on a park bench. His vision was getting blurry and his conscience was slowly fading away._

Before he fainted he says to himself "So looks like this is it huh? I never was able to tell her goodbye"

_Sam then fully loses conciseness and he falls down on the side of the park bench._

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Thanks for reading and please revew**

**[1]-Biz Markie just a friend song**

**[2]-My friend told me that when he and his older brother used to share a bunk bed that his brother would tell him that.**


End file.
